Dragons' Clash
by TheFlameBeastKing
Summary: Yang has always been interested in dragons. So much so she named herself "The Yellow Dragon" it was just something that she heard her friends say and now she wanted to live up to it. She was ruthless, and reckless but excellent at her job, no one wanted to mess with anything that had to do with Yang, until someone who lived up to a similar but more powerful title appeared. MercYang
1. Chapter 1: The Reports

**A/N** **: Hey Guys, once again I decided to write a RWBY-Based FanFiction. This time I decided to change my style slightly as well as I won't be uploading as frequent as the other due to life. I will make this a more enjoyable experience to write and to read.**

 **Details:** **Alternate Time, (Possibly)Futa!Characters, Volume 4 Clothing, OCs, Violence, Death, and All Characters are 18+**

* * *

Chapter 1: **The Reports**

It's a silent, dark night in Vale…not a sound to be heard or a light to be seen, except for the occasional street light. The Huntsman School of Beacon overlooking the entire kingdom, giving hope to those who are lost and need help, to those scared of the Grimm, and to those scared of the true danger that has arisen.

A couple decided to take a stroll through this cool, quiet, and starry night. They stand next to the railing of the platform that overlooked the main street, which offered a view of the docks of Vale, showing the beautiful, calm, and glowing sea that the world has to offer. Suddenly shotgun shells start sounding off and bright yellow flashes appear from an alley not to far from the couple. Scared the couple run away almost immediately, and seemingly at the speed of light to get away from the, not so quiet, fight or murder for all they know.

* * *

 _(_ _ **In the Alley)**_

There stands a yellow headed brawler, lilac eyes, one robotic prosthetic, and clothing that both covers her well, but leaves little to imagination. Around this brawler, stands four different other brawlers, clearly huntsmen, but they did not look quite like the ones who stand in pubic eye. They looked almost tribal, almost as if they have decided to use their skills to harm instead of help. The Yellow Headed Brawler, however stood still, showing signs of boredom instead of fear or nervousness.

Suddenly, one of the four huntsmen surrounding the Brawler calls out, "Your days are over Yellow Dragon, you've stopped and killed too many of our people, now it's time to avenge all of them!"

The Yellow Headed Brawler, apparently nicknamed 'Yellow Dragon', just tilts her head at the apparently dark huntsman that called out and sighs. The huntsman took it as a sign of taunting, as if they were easy prey walking into a predator's home, for the 'Yellow Dragon' it was a just an almost automatic response of her body expressing boredom. She kept that expression for a while and then the four huntsmen decided, enough was enough.

All four men rushed her, one called out, "This is your death day, Yellow!" and swung his sword, the others followed suit. As the first huntsman makes contact, he believed it was a good hit on Yellow's hand, until he realized, she caught his blade in midair. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees one of the huntsmen prepping his spear for a lunge at her chest. Almost immediately she, uses her prosthetic arm, grabs the face of the huntsman with the sword, and last minute uses him as a human shield for the spear. The spear almost seamlessly pierces the swordsman gut, causing blood to appear from his mouth and gut, the spearman only looks at him terrified until, he realized the swordsman was getting closer to him.

He notices 'Yellow Dragon' pushing him through the spear, he was about to run away until the Yellow-Haired Brawler, appears almost in-front of him. "Peak-a-boo fucker.", said the Yellow-Haired Brawler as she pushed the swordsman, who is currently impaled by the spearman's spear, against the spearman hard to the ground, knocking the air out of both. She then, slowly lifts her boot up to hover over the swordsman and spearman's faces, then stomps down hard, cracking both of their skulls open and causing an explosion of bloody covering the Yellow-Haired Brawler's bottom half of her body in a mess.

The other two huntsmen stand there terrified, and shaking, as the Yellow-Haired Brawler prepared her two shotgun-gauntlets, and glanced at them with bright red eyes. Although a boring fight for her, it was a waste of her time, and she got angry whenever her time was excessively wasted, in the blink of an eye, all the two huntsmen could do is fall to their knees as a flurry of fire shotgun shells come roaring towards them. Each shot entering their body, exploding and setting them on fire.

The Yellow-Haired Brawler simply put her gauntlets away, and walked away from the gruesome scene that was a fight against her. All she hopes is that she can make it back into her base before anyone finds the scene. Not because, she could get caught, but because it would mean the blood on her clothes would dry up.

"Ugh…", groaned a certain yellow-haired person, as the sun shined through the blinds of her apartment onto her eyes. She sat up, immediately getting the strongest headache, she has experienced in most of her life, making her feel nauseous. She quickly stood up, closed her blinds and rushed to her restroom as she felt her nausea start to get worse. She knew going out to a club after she got back was a bad idea, especially with her adrenaline in lady's night.

After a while, her nausea calmed down enough for her not to start throwing up from standing up. She stood up, brushed her teeth and then headed into the kitchen. She closed the blinds in the kitchen as she prepped to make herself breakfast. She turned on all the appliances she need, got the eggs, orange juices, spices, potatoes, and bread to make her usual breakfast until she noticed that her TV was off.

The Yellow-Haired Brawler leaves everything and walks to get the controller for her TV. She usually left her TV on to have noise in her apartment. She lived alone since her sister and her girlfriend moved out to their own apartment. As soon as she turns on the TV, the local news already is trying to cover the incident from last night. Even with a headache, the Yellow-Haired Brawler turns up the volume.

The woman with purple hair starts to speak as her image appears next to the video of the scene, "Here we see another gruesome scene with the unfortunate casualties of four huntsmen, who they are is unknown for their scrolls were stolen from their corpse, and their faces are almost unrecognizable according to Police. According to Police, this incident happened yesterday, by who they don't know. They only found the weapons of the victims and shotgun shells of an unknown kind. Who did this? And Why did they do it? More on this after the break."

The Yellow-Haired Brawler then changed the channel, and stood up to walk back into her kitchen. She sighs and starts to cook, until another interruption of her morning occurs as her scroll starts to ring. She hovers over it and sees the name ' _Ruby_ '.

"Huh? I don't remember Ruby ever calling me this early before. Hopefully she's alright…", the Yellow-Haired Brawler tells herself as she gets one hand dry and clean to answer the phone and put it one speaker.

"Yang! Are you alright?!" Ruby screamed out suddenly, which caused the Yellow-Haired Brawler truly named ' _Yang_ ' to flinch from her headache. She rubbed her temple trying to calm it down.

"Just…peachy….Ruby…", she said still in pain from her sudden increase of a headache. "Please don't scream so loud, I'm hungover badly today…"

"I figured, anyways, are you really ok?" Ruby asked her sister as she's watching the news. "I'm seeing the news and I'm guessing it must have been you."

"How did you guess? Am I that obvious?" asked Yang to her sister. "Also you never watched the news, why are you suddenly watching the news?

"Um…" was all that Ruby responded, and that was it for a while which concerned Yang.

"Ruby? You there? You alright?", asked Yang, now growing concern for her sister. Then she noticed her TV suddenly changed back into the news channel, still talking about the scene.

Yang picked up her scroll and called out for Ruby once again as she walked to the TV, the purple haired reporter now having a worried look on her face. "We… have incoming news…" said the reporter as the image of the reporter in her office takes over the entire screen. "There are reports of a new Grimm appearance… Blue and Black, in a dragon form. No one knows where it came from but… the wake of destruction it has left behind….", the reporter seems distraught about this event, as they quickly change the image of the Grimm, and the town that it has destroyed, Yang gets closer as she notices a new detail on the picture they tried to hide. The date of the picture was a week ago

Almost as if on cue, Ruby's scroll emits a loud boom, and roar. Yang quickly puts her scroll to her ear, and can listen to the sounds of what seems destruction. Yang yells out for Ruby through the scroll, and then after a while of calling out, she hears the scroll get picked out from the ground.

"Yang?!Yang?!" yells out Ruby, as there are gun shots and screams in the background

Yang ignored the pain of her headache and responded almost immediately, "Ruby! Are you ok?! What's happening?!" a nervous Yang yells.

"That new Grimm, it's here…." Ruby gets caught off by a loud roar, "Its destroying this part of the city! I'm hiding in the safe shelter I built into my apartment. Yang I'm scared it's gigantic, and its strong...", responded Ruby, fear and terror in her voice.

"Ruby, Ruby listen to me, stay there. I'm coming to pick you up!", responded Yang, getting ready while she talks through the scroll.

"Ok, Ok…. I-I'll be here, you know the code to my shelter, right?" asked Ruby, calming down very slightly as she hears her sister going to get her.

"7532, yep I'll be there as soon as possible!", responded Yang.

"Good, I'll wait…Be s-", said Ruby before she was cut off and replaced by a bunch of static, Yang ended the call and called back, it ringed 3 times before the call was no received.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit….", Yang gets dressed extremely fast, faster than ever before. Jumps down to the ground, next to her motorcycle, starts it up and rushes to her sister's part of the City.

* * *

After two hours, thanks to traffic, she arrived to the newly destroyed part of town. Police, Fire Department, and Huntsmen and Huntresses everywhere. Helping those that were still alive. Yang has never seen this type of destruction before, craters everywhere, blood splatters, burn marks, and collapsed buildings.

She looks at all of this in shock, then remembers why she was there. She rushes to find Ruby's apartment building, only to find it in shatters. Worry and concern growing every second within her. She runs faster than ever, almost Ruby fast. She enters the abandoned, obliterated building and starts to dig everywhere for any sign of her sister's safe shelter. After hours and hours pass, the now exhausted Yang is on the verge of flooding the whole city with tears, until she looks up to take a breath, and notices a shine.

Yang stand ups and tries to get a better look at the shinning item, only to find Ruby's safe shelter. However, when she ran to get closer to it, she noticed something that destroyed her with worry. It was only the door of the shelter, clearly broken from the rest. She looks around, to find the other remaining pieces of the shelter.

She falls to her knees, tears rolling out of her eyes uncontrollably, but she's not crying. Slams her fists into the ground, causing a small shockwave to appear as she yells out at the tops of her lungs, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" The Yellow-Haired Brawler, as tough and strong as she was, was broken by this until her, scroll sounded off, with Ruby's special ringtone.

" _ **Ruby is still Alive?!"**_ _,_ Yang thought to herself as she fumbled her hands trying to get her scroll to answer the call.

She accepts the call and puts it up to her ear, " RUBY! RUBY! ARE YOU THERE?!", Yang yelled out into the Scroll, but is quickly met with silence. "RUBY!" she calls out again, this time she receives a chuckle from a semi-deep female voice.

"How foolish you must look now, _**Yellow Dragon**_ , broken by the sight of your sister's shelter broken." Said the unknown voice.

All of Yang's worry and sadness now, instantly turned into anger as this voice appeared. "Listen here you fucking bitch! If you had anything to do with Ruby, I will personally end your existence!" yelled out Yang in anger, receiving another chuckle.

"Something I expected from Yellow Dragon the Mercenary. Do not worry, your sister is safe and perfectly fine in my care. However, I will only return her if you agree to a challenge~" said the unknown voice.

"What do you want?...", responded Yang. "I found out your nickname ' _ **Yellow Dragon**_ ' not to long ago, the thought of another dragon seemed strange to me, therefore I wanted to see this ' _ **Yellow Dragon**_ ' by myself. So, meet me at the coordinates I will send to you tomorrow at dusk, there you and I shall engage in a duel and who is the mightier dragon. Win, and you shall receive your sister back. Lose, and your sister now belongs to me. Please make this an interesting fight, it has been a while since I fought a fellow dragon, hopefully you know the rules of a duel between us. Anyway, since you are most likely going to try to trace this scroll if I keep talking, I must bid farewell." Says the unknown voice as she hangs up.

' _Who was that? Why was she talking as if dragons were real? Never mind that, I have to show up tomorrow and win. I can't lose Ruby!'_ Yang thought to herself. Steeling herself for the night of preparation, and for the upcoming fight.

* * *

 **A/EN:** **Well hopefully you guys enjoyed this first part. The story for the beginning is meant to go a little bit quick to introduce the second main character. If you have anything that you think I should improve upon, please make a comment about it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontational Realization

**A/N:** **Hope all that has read my last chapter enjoyed it. I will have some fight scenes and then skip some depending on my attitude on the upcoming chapters/events. As well as I am still undecided on whether Futa!Characters will be included or not, and lastly I will try to have more dialogue and less jumping around. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review on anything you think I would need improvement in.**

 **Details:** **Alternate Time, (Undecided)Futa!Characters, Volume 4 Clothing, OCs, Violence, Death, and all Characters are 18+**

* * *

Chapter 2: **Confrontational Realization**

The night for Yang was filled with nothing but worry, nervousness and doubt. She never lost a fight, but for some reason, the Yellow-Haired Brawler was scared and worried. Was it the fact that, the woman had her sister, is it because that this all occurred after some new Grimm was founded. Was the woman somehow connected to that new Grimm? Could she be one of the leaders of that new Huntsmen faction that keeps attacking everyone who stopped being a Huntsmen or Huntress? So many questions and no answers to her name. It was going to be a long and annoying night for Yang.

Suddenly, she received another message on her scroll, from Ruby. Yang quickly sat up, picking her scroll up and went to check the message. At first, she thought Ruby managed to escape the kidnapper and take her scroll with her, but then as she saw the message, she realized it was the woman sending her the coordinates for the meeting place. From what Yang could figure out, it was someplace near the destroyed section of Vale's Emergion Forest. She sent a confirmation message and then received something surprising in return. The woman told her that she will let her sister, Ruby, speak on the phone with her for at most 10 minutes, then almost immediately she receives a call from Ruby.

Yang picks up and calls out, "Ruby! Are you OK? Did she hurt you? What did she do? How badly do you want me to pummel her to the ground?" all of this was said in a manner of a second or two. Ruby slightly chuckled at her sister's immediate concern.

"Yang, Yang I'm fine. She hasn't hurt me, she hasn't done anything to me, I'm fine." Ruby responded, sounding calm and relaxed. This caused Yang to be confused, after what the woman said with Yang before, she figured that she was going to torture Ruby.

"What? You're…You're being forced to say you're fine right Ruby?" responded Yang, trying to make some sense of what her little sister said.

"Nope, she actually just sort of gave me my own little log cabin and left me alone so far. She comes in every now and then to make sure I'm here I suppose and if I want something to help me be comfortable in here but that's about it. I'm still on guard just incase she tries to do anything though, and…", Yang notices that she lowers her voice significantly, "…I still have that Pepper Spray, you and Nora gave me just in case"

Yang sighs in relief, but then is immediately met with even more confusion and question. Why capture Ruby to force Yang to fight her in a duel, then treat her CAPTURED sister, she threatened to keep, as if she was being a hostess or a maid of some sort. Yang, however just shrugs and then smiles slightly, thankful that Ruby always keeps her self-defense stuff near or on her. "Good, if she tries to do anything to you, don't hesitate on using that full canister on her. Also, Ruby, I need some info on her. She challenged me to a duel, she told me that if I win she will let you go, and if I lose she is going to keep you. Tell me everything you know about her and if I should know anything for the fight."

Yang closed her eyes as if preparing her best effort and skill into making mental notes for the fight. Ruby responded, "Of course Yang, I'll start with the basic stuff that I know, which is pretty much all I know about her."

"Alright, go ahead, we have 7 minutes left in the call so get the important stuff out of the way first.", Yang responded ready for all the information.

"Gotcha, well she hasn't mentioned her name, she looks as if she's in her very early 20s, she has a body built like yours and Pyrrha's combined, blue tipped black hair, extremely bright amber eyes, even more intense than Blake's. She wears clothes very similar to yours. About 6'7" in height, she has a dragon tattoo underneath her breasts which goes down to her abs then stops and I don't ever see her with a weapon…ever. That's about all I know about her, if I didn't pass out after that Dragon Grimm broke my shelter, I could have probably found out more about her. Sorry" sad Ruby, in a span of 3 minutes, leaving Yang and Ruby only 4 minutes to talk.

"It's fine Ruby, it can at least give me a character to report the kidnapping of you after I win the fight tomorrow." Said Yang confidently, she still had many questions, but some are answer, not the ones she was hoping for but some are answered.

"Ruby, is there any sign of the Dragon Grimm that attacked your Apartment Complex? Because after it attacked today it there was no reports on it today." Yang asked curious to see if there was a connection between the unknown woman with the Dragon Grimm.

"Nope, but…", responded Ruby in a curious tone. "It's like…It's like she's obsessed with them. The Log Cabin she left me in, has a collection of books and such she says to pass the time, they all talk about history or fantasy, all relating with dragons, plus her tattoo, but one other thing that I noticed is that her clothes color scheme and the fact that she somehow brings huge animals back on her own for food. I tried to read some of the books but it all sounds like made up history. It's weird to explain but…it's just weird, just be careful when you fight her. OK?" said Ruby, with a worried and concerned tone to her voice.

"Ruby, when was the last time I ever lost a battle against anyone? Remember when I fought that Elephant Grimm when we were in a mission to recover that Control Board for Beacon?" said Yang with a smirk and a confident.

Ruby chuckled and smiled, remembering the nostalgia when Yang was still a Huntress with Weiss, Blake, and Herself. "Yep, then after that you fought a Deathstalker by yourself, single-handedly too. I miss the times you were a Huntress with us."

"I do too sometimes, but you know I have to draw the attention away from you and the others, especially with that new Huntsmen and Huntress Terrorist Group aiming for Team RWBY and especially for me." Responded Yang. Then she heard the door of the log cabin open, she looked down at her scroll to see the time, and it was 5 minutes past the 10 minutes she was given to talk to her sis. Did the woman forget or did she let it happen?

"Sorry Yang, but I got to go. Stay safe and get some sleep OK? Goodnight" she says as she hangs up and hands the phone to the woman.

Yang lays down on her bed, put an alarm on her phone to wake up slightly earlier than usual to get some exercise in and pump her body up. She closes her eyes and now that all her worries fade away from knowing Ruby is alright and sleep soon quickly overcomes her.

* * *

Back in Ruby's temporary Log Cabin, the Cabin was very similar to what you would think. Made of Oak Logs, dimly yet warm fire lit, comfortable furniture, and then Windows, that let out a nice cool breeze. Everything was beautiful, Ruby would very much enjoy this if Nora, her lovely Girlfriend, was there with her, and if it wasn't for the fact that she was pretty much captured by some random woman after a Dragon Grimm broke her shelter.

Ruby looked at the mysterious and unknown woman with curiosity. She didn't who she was, why she captured Ruby, or why did she treat Ruby nicely yet stayed isolated from her. "Uh…Ms… Uh" sad Ruby, trying to find out more about the woman or at least she if she can somehow prevent the fight between her sister and this woman.

The woman looked at Ruby with a plain expression, and raised her right eyebrow as a response to Ruby's sudden socialization. "Yes?" responded the woman, in a light yet deep tone of voice.

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck surprised that the woman even responded, and now unsure of what to do. "Well uh, I just-Just had some questions I wanted to ask, and I was wondering if you could answer at least some of them."

The woman looked at Ruby, suspiciously at first but after a few moments nodded, and responded with a casual "Sure, why not?" along with a shrug as she sat in a chair near Ruby but not next to her. "What are your questions?"

Again this surprised Ruby, the woman captured her, she sounded evil when she challenged Yang at first, and then lastly she just isolated herself from Ruby. Yet here she was, casual and relaxed by the look of it and she was willingly going to answer Ruby's questions. This left Ruby at another confused phase but then quickly shook it off and proceeded to ask her questions.

"Well, um who uh, who are you?" asked Ruby as her first question.

"My name is Nyx Dezseld, daughter of Akaikos Dezseld, and current Mortal Goddess of Dragons, and of my race." She said plainly. Leaving Ruby in an even more confused state, Ruby thought to herself, ' _Mortal What? Goddess, and of Dragons? Dragons don't exist, and what race is she talking about. She looks like a human, so isn't she one?_ '

Nyx let out a small laughter with a small smile at Ruby's confused expression. "I know I seem to be lying, but those books in that shelf over there are history books of my race, the Flame Beasts. The entire Royal Family consisted of Mortal Gods or Goddesses, I unfortunately…am the last remaining one of the Royal Family and well…of my race. Or so I think.", said Nyx with a slightly saddened tone of voice.

Ruby just decided to accept what she said, and not question her about that due to the fact of her now slightly saddened mood and tone of voice. She moved on to her next question, "Ok, so do you know anything about the Dragon Grimm that attacked my apartment complex and town?"

Nyx nodded in response and then pointed at herself, "I was that Dragon, and I am no Grimm. If you do not believe me I can show you later, as a Royal Family Flame Beast, I have power and strength not reachable to many other mortals, if not all. As well as that was not your town or apartment complex."

Ruby is just now lost in confusion; this woman can turn into a dragon? And Ruby is pretty sure that was her apartment complex and town that was left in ruins according to the news.

Nyx let out another small laugh along with a small smile. "Confused, are we? I can explain everything. This world we're living in, is a small pocket dimension I created while you were asleep the night before the 'Dragon Grimm' appeared. I placed you and your sister here, and temporarily froze the time in your dimension. The attack never truly happened, and all the lives that were 'lost' never were. Perks of being a Powerful Mortal Goddess.", said Nyx in a confident smile and tone.

"Wait, so…if any of that is true, not saying it isn't, why put me and my sister here? We haven't done anything to your uh…your race.", responded Ruby, trying to get some logic out of this.

"When I was visiting your town, I heard rumors or well, reports of a certain Yellow-Haired Woman who called herself, 'The Yellow Dragon'. I decided to pursue information and found out who she was and who was related to her. By travelling slightly back into time, with the cost of massive energy from me, I was able to see how much she cared about you and decided to use you as a contact to get her to fight me in a duel with her full power. If she wishes to use the term Dragon in her nickname, she must either earn it from me, or somehow be a member of my race. Which I doubt there is any remaining.", said Nyx

It finally made a small sense of logic to Ruby, Nyx wanted to fight Yang at her fullest, which she somehow knew it was when Yang was angry. So, did Nyx have any intent on her terms?

"No, I am not going to uphold my terms Ruby. I do not wish to keep you here away from your family and your loved ones. I was planning to let you go back with Yang to your dimension, whether she earned my respect or not. I was a Princess once for an entire Race, and I still am even when there is none left. I will always live up to the expectations my father had of me. As well as, the rules I mentioned, of the dragons, do not apply to your sister so do not worry about that. However, I will need to act along and stay quiet for your sister to remain serious." Said Nyx, asking Ruby to play along.

Ruby stayed quiet, questioning is she should help along or act as if she was playing along but help Yang when Yang arrived. But finally, Ruby nodded in agreement to Nyx, and Nyx nodded in return with a smile.

"Thank you, any other question you wish to get answered?" responded Nyx, crossing her arms in a relaxed manner.

"Yeah, um, what does…what does the tattoo on your stomach and abdomen mean?" asked Ruby, curious and slightly blushing at the fact that she eyed that tattoo more than she should have.

"Like you and your fellow Huntresses, or Huntsmen have Crests, this is the Crest or more like the Symbol of the Flame Beast Empire's Royal Family. It was originally just supposed to be a metal decoration piece for my clothing but after…", Nyx stopped for a while looking away outside the window in silence, as if remembering something that saddened her. "Never mind that part… um I eventually got it tattooed on me to remind myself every day and moment of who I am and what I am.", finished Nyx, trying to hide her small frown.

Ruby noticed this and thought to herself that she should let Nyx leave, she decided to withhold her questions and let them be answered with time. That is if Nyx was still around after her duel with her big sister, Yang. Yang has gotten stronger ever since she became a Mercenary, but she wasn't sure if Yang could defeat Nyx, if what Nyx said was anywhere near true.

* * *

The morning following Nyx's and Ruby's conversation, and the phone call between Ruby and Yang. It was suspiciously quiet, almost too quiet and odd. Yang noticed this as she was prepping herself with some small Physical Training, to get her blood pumping, it was somewhat light considering she had to make her way to the destroyed area of Emergion Forest. She stopped early, took a warm shower to clean herself up and to keep herself warm, and started to get herself ready. However, she was quickly interrupted by a message sent by Ruby's scroll, she thought maybe the woman let her use her scroll again, until she opened the picture to something that got her blood truly pumping.

The picture was simply, it was Ruby chained up to a wall on her log cabin, bleeding, and cut in multiple areas with bruises, and the woman, finally showing herself in the picture, holding a bloody knife as she holds it up to Ruby's throat. This pissed Yang to the point where she almost burned her apartment down. She quickly finished her preparations and immediately headed to the agreed meeting area.

She flew past every single piece of traffic, like usual but this time even faster than normal. You could barely see her fly by on the road as she entered the forest. All in all she took a total of 10 minutes, where as it should have taken at least 50 minutes if Yang kept her usual everyday speed, but that picture made her blood boil hotter than the pools of Hell if she had any say in the matter.

When she arrived to the destination, she saw the woman standing on top of a small cliff, looking down on Yang with a somewhat evil smirk. "Well, well, well. You finally arrived, good, your sister was starting to be a bore~" the woman said as she chuckled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BITCH! WHERE'S RUBY?!" yelled out Yang in fury, her eyes now red, her hair seemingly in flame, and visible steam coming of off her.

"Now, now you remember our deal for this tool, correct? Win and you'll be able to see her, lose and she's all mine. So now, shall we start this duel 'Yellow Dragon'?" responded the woman with an evil smirk on her face looking down on Yang.

Before anything else was said, Yang blasted towards the woman, seemingly going faster than Ruby with her semblance and planned to place a powerful punch on the pressure point located in every human's jaw. Trying to win this fight immediately to get Ruby back from this torturer. That was the plan until, last second the woman raised her hand at lighting fast speed, and caught the powerful punch, stopping it immediately even with all that force behind it.

The woman looked at Yang's surprised face, straight in her eyes, and chuckled. "Is that all you have sweetheart? I thought I told you to entertain me~", the woman said as she prepped a punch, and delivered it at an incredible fast speed straight into Yang's stomach with what yang considered unmeasurable force, that made her hurt even with her semblance activated. And just like that, Yang was sent up into midair only for the woman to appear almost immediately next to her ready to slam her back into the ground, which that she did.

Once Yang was sent back into the ground, all the wind was knocked out of her, but her semblance raged even more. Now she was spewing flames out of her body as she stood up and targeted the floating woman, this time she rushed faster than before. The woman smiled as it was a repeat of last time, she prepped to catch her hand until she realized, Yang quickly switched mode of attack at the last second sending a powerful kick straight to her abdomen, sending her rushing into the ground.

The sudden change in speed and strength surprised the woman, but it excited her even more about this duel. Something about Yang however, seemed familiar, too familiar but that didn't stop her from fighting to expand and beat Yang's limit.

The woman now rushed Yang, and in the blink of an eye, a flurry of punches was connecting with Yang. Yang did not even see her swing, it was almost as if the woman just needs to look at Yang to hit her. The punches continued, now drawing out blood, and causing Yang's semblance rage more. Until it got to a point where, the flames were even hotter, and intense, all of the woman's movements where being slowed downed, not by the woman but by her own instincts, and lastly each punch slowly did less and less pain.

Yang did not know what was happening, but she liked it. She felt extremely powerful, she even knew what she was going to do with this sudden surge of strength. Now it was her time to turn the tables. She grabbed both of the woman's hands and delivered an even stronger kick into her abdomen, the woman flinched but almost immediately counter after the attack, throwing Yang at the ground with more force than before.

Yang couldn't believe this, even with an increase of strength she couldn't get that bitch to get in pain. Then she noticed something odd, there were scales on the woman abdomen, where the kick landed. Yang was confused, but didn't think much of it, she just went back into the offensive. This time using her Gauntlets 'Ember Celica'. She punches stronger and faster at the woman, trying to create her own flurry of pain against her, but the woman was dodging all of them.

Until there was a point where Yang's semblance flared even more, more than what yang could handle and then suddenly everything was black.

Yang later wakes up in the middle of the woods, it was nighttime, starry and quiet. "W-wait, what the fuck?.." said Yang quietly, looking up into the sky. "Wasn't it morning just a little bit ago?..", said Yang. She then later notices the sound of a crinkling fire, next to her. She looks to her side and see's two silhouettes, she could tell it was two females. She decided to get up and get closer, as she stands up pain overloaded her body, every part of her body was sore, but from what she had no idea.

She slowly makes her way to the fireplace to ask where she is, when she gets closer. She notices a familiar voice and a familiar face. It was Ruby, healthy and fine, talking to someone next to her, but who?

Yang ignored her pain, and reached over the fire to see her baby sister again, until she noticed the exact cause of her pain, making her remember the duel that occurred in the morning. She immediately sent a kick to hit the woman straight at the back of her head, which was quickly blocked by the woman, who looked at Yang, and then slightly smiled.

"Good to see you are awake Yang.", the woman said, with a small smile and a pleasant tone. This infuriated Yang, at first, they were enemies and now they were friends, fuck that.

"What. The. Fuck. Do you mean by that bitch?", responded Yang, seeing Ruby chuckle at her attitude.

Ruby then spoke up to Yang, in place of the woman, "Yang, you can calm down, she's actually not a bad person."

"What?" was the only thing that came out of Yang's mouth.

"She's not a mean person actually. I can explain everything just calm down and sit down please.", asked Ruby at her sister.

Yang contemplated the offer, mean-looking at the woman, but then looked back at Ruby smiling at her and she had to comply. "Fine…Fine, but I better get a good fucking explanation.", said Yang in anger.

"Well this woman here, her name is Nyx Dezseld, from what she claims she's not from this 'dimension' but from another one. She apparently was a Princess of an entire Race called the Flame Beasts, and she is now the 'Mortal Goddess of Dragons'. She captured me in order to get a duel with you in order to see if you qualify for the title of 'Yellow Dragon', an to see if you were possibly a descendant or a survivor of her race.", Ruby said simply, making Yang just look more confused than she was back in Beacon.

"What? You expect me to believe that? That all sounds like a load of bullshit!", yelled Yang angrily, causing the woman to look at her then stand up.

The woman walked slightly south to the big opening in the woods, and then closed her eyes, causing a blue aura of flames to circle around her. Then in the blink of an eye, the woman was replaced with a Dragon with blue and black scales. Yang made the connection of this Dragon to the Dragon Grimm that attacked Ruby's town.

"What. The. Fuck?" said Yang, confused yet surprisingly amazed.

"Told you" responded Ruby

"Wait, wait, wait, so this is the dragon that destroyed those towns. Killed thousands of people, Ruby how can you just like, forgive her for the pain of that?", asked Yang confused and hoping for some clarity.

"Yes and No, she explained to me everything. The reason why this place felt so odd recently. The night before the sudden reports of the new Grimm. Nyx created a pocket dimension and placed you and me in it, to prevent the deaths of real people in ours. She paused out dimension too to prevent our family and loved ones from freaking out.", responded Ruby, sounding like some sort of weird Astrologist or sciency person.

Then a voice, soft, calming and deep came from the dragon, who is apparently Nyx, "Your sister is right, my wish was never to harm anyone or anything, I created this dimension to test you, and even though you lost the fight, you have earned the right of the title. As well as I shall visit frequently. After your black out during the fight, I observed something curious within you, and I need to study it further to come to a conclusion.", said the Dragon form of Nyx.

Yang was awestruck, and confused still but decided to clam down after everything was being explain. Then Nyx mentioned, "As well as you should know, the terms I set were false motives to get your blood boiling and your serious attitude in the fight. I never intended keeping your sister, nor you for that matter."

Yang sighed in relief, it was just a serious duel Nyx wanted, but why did she torture her with it. Then she remembered something, the picture.

"Ok, so if you actually didn't mean any harm. What's this?" Yang took out her scroll and showed the picture to the now Human form of Nyx, and Nyx shook her head.

"I asked your sister to play along with my goal, she did so, but no harm was done to her.", said Nyx as Ruby nodded.

"Now, both of you must be exhausted with today's events. Rest tonight here in the log cabins and tomorrow I shall place you back in your dimensions. Any questions can be saved for tomorrow, and I promise to both of you I will answer honestly and fully." Said Nyx, as she stowed the fire.

Both Ruby, and Yang nodded and sat quietly as they enjoyed the fire.

* * *

 **A/EN:** **Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter of the story, and in the future, you shall see the ships truly come to life as both Nyx and Yang get closer together, and Ruby and Nora finally get together again. As well as the inclusion of both Weiss with Pyrrha and Blake with Velvet. Anything you think I should improve upon, please don't hesitate to comment or send me a message.**


	3. Chapter 3: Just What Happened?

**A/N:** **Hey everyone, I hope that everyone is liking the story so far, for those expecting any smut, it will be a while before it shows up. As well as I decided to not have any Futa!Characters (at least any time soon) to do something different compared to my other fic. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter and chapters to come.**

 **Details:** **Alternate Time, Volume 4 Clothing, OCs, Violence, Death, and all Characters are 18+**

* * *

Chapter 3: **Just What Happened?**

It is a blissful night, sleeping in probably the most comfortable bed she's ever laid on, perfect temperature, and silent but beautiful night. Yet, it was hell for Yang, not a feeling of sleepy or tired on her sore body, but that didn't stop her from trying to sleep. She tried to sleep it was just that she couldn't concentrate on sleeping or relax her body. After all, she was in a different universe, or dimension, or whatever bullshit Nyx said. She was now going to be a study for Nyx since during their dual Nyx spotted something inside of Yang that interested her. And she's not in the comfort of the ability to be relaxed because she's not sure that Nyx is friendly or not. Yang can compare this feeling to that of a small child after they finished watching a very scary movie and they can't sleep or relax.

"Ugh….", sighed Yang as she calmly looked up to the ceiling. She looked around to see if she can find some booze or something to help her sleep, but this log cabin being different compartments she decided to stand up and look around.

"Fuck this place…fuck that bitch…Ugh….", murmured Yang as she was searching around the log cabin, rethinking everything that happened in the past two days.

She wanted to be able to do something, she just didn't trust that Nyx person at all. After all, she claims to be a Goddess, of Dragons at that, she claims to be able to control some parts of time, that she's able to control and create more dimensions or whatever, and that she's part of a pretty much extinct race that looks just like humans. A lot of stuff to comprehend and Yang is pretty sure it's all bullshit, there's no such things as a Goddess, no such thing as a Dragon, and there's no way for someone to be able to control time and space.

Yang shook her head violently trying to get her thoughts to stop focusing on this Nyx person and the event that happened, and more important things like sleep or protecting Ruby. She could take this opportunity to talk with Ruby, try to see and learn what happened in the area while she held here. Yang decides to finish her hunt for sleep aid, and then goes back to the bedroom to dress herself in appropriate clothing to head towards Ruby's cabin.

Yang finds her original clothes, quickly puts it on and then leaves her cabin to make her way towards Ruby's. Surprisingly enough, not only was it close to hers, Ruby was wide awake, something that she didn't think would happen considering how Ruby learned how to sleep past anything.

Ruby looks up at her big sister and smiled while saying, "Hey Yang, can't sleep either?"

"Yep, just… uncomfortable here, so I came to talk… If you don't mind.", responded Yang, with a not so serious smirk on her face, leading the redhead to believe something else was up.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about then?", responded the short redhead playing along with Yang.

"Uh…I don't really know…Stuff I guess.", responded Yang pausing every now and then making the short redhead giggle and smile brightly.

"Yang you're a horrible liar, I know that you want to talk about what happened these past two days and who and what Nyx is. It's obvious after your reaction to her answers.", said Ruby, playfully punching Yang in the shoulder.

"Well…you've always been able to read me like a book sis. But yeah, you're right I just…. can't trust her, she came out of nowhere and captured you, and supposedly put us in a pocket dimension or whatever and then challenge me to 'study' something she was curious about. How can I trust someone who just does all of that? Oh, and don't get me started on the fact that she's a 'Mortal Goddess' and a 'Dragon'. For all I know, she's just some random bitch that got hopped up on drugs and imagined all of that!", Yang said almost yelling. Until Ruby lowered her hand to signal Yang to quiet down.

"Yang I understand, and honestly I can't shake those thoughts out of my head either. I'm not saying I don't trust her but I'm not saying I do either. She hasn't talked to me much, or about herself neither. She's a total mystery to me but she's helped me understand the situation, her goal, why she set that goal, and lastly, she's taken care of me and made sure she wasn't a bother or an annoyance.", responded Ruby, letting Yang know what she truly thought about this situation.

"Has she really taken care of you? I just don't see her being the type. And well, that picture she sent, and…the fact that she did this just to make me angry and make me annoyed to make my semblance flare. Speaking of which what happened after I blacked out in anger earlier today?", Yang asked curious as to what happened, she wanted to see she if she could remember the event.

"Well, she told you I wasn't there, but I was, just hiding though. But from what I saw was that after a moment you just sorta had a I guess you could say wild look to you. You kept attacking her and you just got faster and faster, she was able to dodge most of your hits, but you forced her to block or back up multiple times too. Until…one time she rushed you to get a hit in, but you just suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind her, and smash her to the ground causing a crater to show up, after that everything turned black and couldn't hear much but I did hear something…odd…", said Ruby as her smile turned into that of a frown.

"I couldn't really make out what it was…it was really, really quiet and like... muted, but I was able to make out what sounded like… screaming, slashing, howling weirdly enough but I'm not sure at all…" said Ruby with a frown now, worried as to what that would have been. Then she looks at Yang, "You're not…hurt, are you?", asked the worried short redhead.

"No, I'm not Ruby… I'm fine, tired and not able to sleep, but fine. Since I now know how you feel about this…I feel better. I might be able to sleep now so I'll see you tomorrow?", asked Yang, unsure on how to keep talking with her sister and more comfortable knowing what happened and what her sister thinks.

"Definitely, goodnight Yang!", said Ruby as she pulled Yang into a hug and kissed her cheek as goodnight. She then stood up and left to go inside her Log Cabin, waving goodbye.

Yang waved back and then smiled as she left. Although the talk did help her calm down, she still didn't feel comfortable in this place. Another solution to calm her mind popped inside her head. Why not just take a walk around the woods, that usually helped her and sometimes Ruby, when she was younger, she could always breath the fresh air and feel the cool breeze, which calmed her to no end in even her worst moods. She leisurely looks around, even though she's in the destroyed part of, she couldn't believe how green, calm, and quite beautiful it was. She saw a certain route, that for some reason appealed to her, and called out to her. So of course, she decided to start walking in that direction.

She starts walking, admiring the beauty of the, for some reason called, 'Destroyed Section' of the Emergion Forest. It was green and beautiful, it's as if winter never even affected this place. Animals of different types to be see anywhere and not a Grimm or a sign of Grimm anywhere. Just where was she at? She didn't care where she was at however, she just walked quietly, enjoying the cool breeze and the silent night until, she heard something she would have never thought of hearing. Singing. Someone or something near her was singing, it was bad singing, as a matter of fact for Yang it was beautiful, somehow better than Weiss she thought to herself. The only thing is, it caught her by surprise, just who was around here in this area singing?

Yang decided to look for the source of that beautiful singing, just by the tone of it, she could tell it was a woman's voice. It could be one of those Grimm that lures out people but at the same time, they usually leave signs they're around. So that thought was quickly changed. She starts walking towards the direction, she believes the singing might be, only to find out she has the correct direction. As she kept walking forward, the singing got louder and louder, but even more beautiful according to Yang's thoughts.

Yang eventually came across a stream, it wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It was smooth flowing, calm, and had a slight sound of it. It was perfect for Yang, but then the sound of the beautiful singing voice brought her back on the hunt to find the source. She started walking up the stream, each step seemingly making the singing be closer. Add the sound of the stream to the singing and Yang could not be more amazed and relaxed now.

Yang continued to follow the stream, until she reached a medium sized pond with a waterfall in the back. The singing came from the waterfall, but Yang couldn't see who or what was singing no matter where she was. Until she saw a shadowy figure standing at the bottom of the waterfall, the singing coming from this figure. Yang couldn't tell exactly who she was, but she could say that whoever that shadow figure was, she had the voice of an angel.

Yang decided to move closer to the figure, but then realized that there's really one reason as to why anyone would be at the bottom of a waterfall. They are probably taking a shower or just enjoying the water… nude. Yang realized this as soon as she was about a goo 15 or so meters from the figure, who is now turning around. She rushed to find a hiding place so that the figure didn't see her, and last second, she found a considerably deep ditch that could hide her. Yang ran silently and jumped into the ditch just as the figure turned around.

Yang peeked her head out just enough for her to see the figure completely and in detail, and to not get spotted. After all, this wasn't the first time she had to hide in a ditch like the one she was in. After Yang closely inspected the figure, she managed to see who it was. It was none other than Nyx, who apparently is also the source of the beautiful singing, and it seems Yang just arrived at the end of the song.

Yang didn't understand the language of the song, but the tone and the sound of the voice was just so serene, and beautiful. But that wasn't the only thing Yang took note of, when she examined Nyx more, she noticed she was nude. No clothes in site either, which now let her believe that Nyx had a semblance like Emerald's. Just as Yang was thinking about trying to sneakily leave, Nyx began singing another song, just as beautiful as the last, mesmerizing Yang and making her want to stay. Yang did not move but instead began to study Nyx's body and every detail about it.

And man did it make Yang blush bright red when she decided to do so. Nyx's body was unbelievable to Yang, chest the size of hers, an ass just like Pyrrha's, a body just like Nora's, but something she just didn't believe to see. Although Nyx's body was amazingly beautiful and just that of an amazon woman but… it clear that Nyx saw her fair share of combat, scars everywhere. On her arms, legs, stomach, back, everywhere, even one on her face that cut across her nose. She was shocked until she saw Nyx wince in pain as she let water hit her back.

Yang was confused, during her fight with Nyx, Nyx didn't show any sign of pain when Yang put every bit of force into each punch she hit Nyx with. She was confused as to why suddenly Nyx was in pain, then she focused on the reason for that pain, recent slashes scarring up on her back, almost like a rabid animal just dug its claws into her back and didn't stop slashing until it reached bone. Then she remembers what Ruby said to her.

" _I couldn't really make out what it was…it was really, really quiet and like... muted, but I was able to make out what sounded like… screaming, slashing, howling weirdly enough but I'm not sure at all…"_ , Yang repeated in her head to herself. Was she the one to do that to Nyx? No not possible, Yang didn't have claws and she's not a faunus after all. But why would suddenly as soon as it happens, Ruby would go 'blind' and couldn't hear anything?

"If you're done spying on me, you can come out and talk to me in person, you know?", Nyx said out loud as she's letting the water hit her body. "I don't mind you seeing me naked, but I do mind you spying on me like I'm some sort of monster."

Yang was surprised that even though well, or at least decently hidden, Nyx was able to spot her. She stayed silent and still, testing to see if Nyx truthfully saw her. "I don't need to see you to know you're there, you know? I can sense your energy and I can hear even the slightest noises you make. I knew you were walking up here a long time ago.", said Nyx now looking in the direction of the Yellow Haired Brawler, who now decided to step out after hearing that.

"Fine, fine… I came out. Happy?", Yang said with a pretend-annoyed tone in her voice. Nyx's only response was a smirk flashed at Yang as she turned around to keep enjoying the water.

"It's not surprising you're awake at this time. I guessed that your curiosity and suspiciousness of me would keep you awake. I also figured that you would have a talk with your friend about me and if I was telling the truth earlier or if I was bullshitting you. Which is why I was getting answers ready while taking a shower at this waterfall, as well as I went this far to have you in a calm area to avoid any sudden outbursts from occurring.", said Nyx with a smile and turning her whole body towards Yang, letting her get a full and complete view of Nyx's body.

Yang blushed heavily, and it took all her force for her jaw not to drop. Nyx noticed this and giggled quietly, before stepping on top of the water and summoning clothes to cover her body. "Go ahead an ask any questions you have about me or about what I intend to do, or hell about my past. I can't guarantee an answer for all your questions however.", said Nyx as she walked on top of water to reach the edge of the decent sized pond, and stood in front of Yang, looking down on her.

Yang was tall, but Nyx was even taller. Yang didn't know how anyone was taller than her, but now that she has the opportunity she needed all her questions answered, she wanted to know, can this person be trusted or not.

"Alright, I'll take you up on your offer. I have a lot of questions I need answered about everything. About you, about me, about the past, and what led you here. I need my answers, you want study or keep an eye on me than I need to know if I can trust you being around me.", said Yang, looking at the taller girl in the eyes, trying her best to make an intimidating face, only to make Nyx giggle again.

"Of course, ask away like I said. I can't promise all questions answered but I can answer all I can honestly and complete.", said Nyx as she sat down on a nearby stump.

"Ok, first, who are you? Really? I don't want some bullshit answer like you gave me earlier, I want the real one.", Yang said firmly, sitting down on a stump near Nyx.

"That was the true answer, but it's obvious that you do not believe me, so I have an offer to make. I can show you proof of what I said, and the answers of my life and my past, however, you may not tell anyone or anything about any of it.", said Nyx, standing up and walking closer to Yang.

"Fine, I can't wait to see this 'proof'.", said Yang in a tone full of disbelief.

Nyx nodded, and giggled at Yang's sarcastic tone. She walked until she was next to Yang and pull her hand out. Suddenly, her hand started glowing a bright blue, Yang was confused until suddenly Nyx puts her hand on Yang's forehead. She was confused as to why Nyx was doing this until, suddenly, images and memories started flashing in Yang's mind. It didn't hurt but it was so much, so blurry, and so fast Yang couldn't make sense of it, she pulled Nyx's hand off and then looked sternly and annoyed at her.

"What the fuck was that?!", yelled out Yang at Nyx.

"I was trying to make you see my memories, but I can see that the method I used did not work. If you don't mind I have another method to try. This time it will allow you to see them slower and clearer.", responded Nyx calmly, her hand glowing with a light blue aura this time.

Yang was annoyed but after a while of thinking she gave in and nodded her head in agreement. "Fine, but this time if it doesn't work, we do it the fucking normal way.", she demanded, Nyx nodding in response.

Nyx extended her hand, with its light blue aura glowing brighter. She leans in closer to Yang's face as she placed her hand. "I'm going to need you to relax and close your eyes.", said Nyx as the aura glowed brighter. Yang hesitantly agreed and relaxed as best as she could and closed her eyes. "Take deep breaths… this might be a little too much for you if you're stressed." Yang started taking deep breaths, slowly she felt all her body's stress disappear and be replaced with calm and soothing sensations as Nyx's hand started to get warmer. Suddenly, as Yang let out a deep breath, she felt wind push against her lips, and immediately following that wind another pair of lips against hers.

She almost immediately opened her eyes, to see Nyx kissing her. She was about to pull back and uppercut Nyx until, suddenly the same memories rushed Yang's mind. Memories of the entire life and history of the woman who surprised kissed her. Each memory detailed, slow, and clear. Each memory organized as if planned to answer each question.

Yang didn't know what to feel, she saw the history of this person, the woman she didn't trust and hated. Now, she no longer felt hate and lack of trust for this person, this Mortal Goddess she came to see who was really who she said she was. Instead she felt, sorrow and sadness for her.

Although Nyx's life was glamorous at first, everything going her way, her father being there to protect everyone and everything he came to make support. It quickly went on a downhill as she saw Nyx's father get murdered in front of her eyes, her entire race, kingdom, and family murdered in and destroyed in the most gruesome ways she could ever imagine. The hatred many befell on her, the violence she had to endure, the fights she endured, the injuries, the loss of her loved one. So many bad memories, and to follow that, her feelings, her pain during all those moments hit Yang as well. How could someone live such a life and not be angry at the world, to smile as kindly as she does?

Yang's eyes began to tear as the memories continued, and the worst one she saw was the last memory. It was about the fight between Nyx and herself, towards the end she slammed Nyx towards the ground with immense force, causing the Mortal Goddess to lose the wind in her, then she started slashing at her back, breaking the protective scales that were put to defend herself, and striking at raw flesh.

Then suddenly, Nyx broke the kiss slowly and walked back at her stump, sitting down slowly and smiling slightly at Yang. Yang only looking back at Nyx, tears streaming down her eyes, and a saddened look on her face as she just relieved every memory, feeling, and pain that Nyx ever experienced. Nyx noticed this and made a tissue box appear, handing it to Yang, who quickly snatched it and wiped her tears away and tried to pull herself together.

"H-how…how did…" was all Yang could manage to say as she tried to pull herself together.

"It's a method I learned from my… my deceased love. She taught me the method when we first met, saying it was a great way to truly bond with someone. Or make the person you love understand your life and struggles. She was very near and dear to me. I still don't believe she's gone and… and that it was over a century ago…", said Nyx, still smiling slightly but now talking in a saddened tone as she remembered the death of her love.

"No, not that… how have you lived through so much pain and misery and still manage to smile as if nothing happened? How can you even forgive and help me after what I did to you and how can you even keep going each day without even thinking about ending it all?" asked Yang needing answers.

Nyx chuckled slightly, and shook her head slightly. "I… I made a promise to my love… as she died in my arms… to keep living each day for her and myself… she hated seeing me in my weak moments, in my sad moods and my negativity. I made her the promise to no matter how bad, to find a reason to smile. To your second question… I forgave you because… you remind me so much of her… and of my family. For your third, question I…I…", Nyx hesitated, not being able to speak. Yang stayed quiet letting Nyx answer at her own time. Only thing is, the answer never came. Nyx looked up at Yang, smiling but tears streaming down her eyes. She could tell, her previous attitudes were mostly, if not all, just facades to hide her true feelings.

Yang quickly stood up and ran to hug Nyx tightly, she didn't give it a thought, it was purely instinct. Nyx quickly hugged Yang backed and cried into her shoulder, both cried that night, but only Nyx broke down and left herself vulnerable. Yang now knew who this person was, and what they been through. There were no doubts anymore on whether Nyx could be trusted or hated. She could be trusted, she felt like family to Yang.

For both, they felt closer together, and they only knew each other for a little less than 4 days. It was going to be a long night for both, and an even longer time for each interaction they shared.

* * *

 **A/EN:** **Hope you all liked this chapter. I wanted to make it feel a more sentimental and bonding chapter for both Yang and Nyx. Although there were no details of the memories that Nyx had, they will be told and/or shown in later chapters. Sorry for any bad grammar, today I had a lot of distractions but had a drive to finish this chapter today. Hope you all liked it and don't forget to comment on anything I can improve on.**


	4. Chapter 4: Flashbacks and Revelations

**A/N:** **Hey Guys, even though I decided no Futa last chapter, I might change it to have some Futa, so actually I am still undecided on that fact. Other than that, no new updates, and as always, if you guys have any points you think I should improve simply comment it in the story. Enjoy this new Chapter!**

 **Details:** **Details:** **Alternate Time, Volume 4 Clothing, OCs, Violence, Death, and all Characters are 18+, Possible Futa!Characters**

* * *

Chapter 4: **Flashbacks and Revelations**

All trio of, Nyx, Yan, and Ruby all wake up in their perspective housing or areas of staying to a beautiful blue and cool morning. Birds chirping and everything as calm as a flowing river. Then suddenly, a certain redheaded girl squeals in happiness.

"Ruby, why do you have to be so loud in the morning?..", said a tired and visibly groggy Yellow-Headed woman.

"Oh shush Yang, and you should know why! We get to go back to our world today!", yelled Ruby in celebration for the fact that Nyx was going to take them back to their true homes after this entire crazy event.

"Oh yeah… I forgot sorry. Got caught up on some stuff yesterday and didn't really sleep well. Speaking of which, where is Nyx?", said the Brawler as she looked around for the, blue tipped hair woman, with a dragon tattoo on her stomach.

"I don't know, now that you mentioned it… She didn't come to see if I needed anything before we leave this morning. You don't think she just…left us here, r-right?", said a audibly worried Ruby, looking up at her sister.

"Trust me, I highly doubt she wouldn't. She isn't the type of person to do that. Or well, you know Goddess or whatever. She always tries to keep her word.", said Yang, slightly annoyed at Ruby's comment. Ruby, however, was upmost confused at her sister's sudden comment. She didn't know Nyx any longer than herself, so how would Yang know if she was that type of person.

"Well… how do you know? You haven't really spent more time with her than me…unless you… Yang Xiao Long did you hit on her yesterday?", Ruby suddenly commented, making Yang look back with shock at two things. One, the fact that it's true that she didn't know anything about Nyx yet she was defending her as if they knew each other extensively, and two, at the fact that Ruby would say such a thing to someone she disliked…well she wasn't sure if she liked or disliked who Nyx was.

"N-no I didn't. She's not my type anyways, and I'm sure, her being a 'Mortal Goddess' and all, she isn't allowed to date someone as 'lowly' as me since I am a normal human.", the brawler said confidently yet hesitant at the same time. This caused a giggle to happen from Ruby, noticing Yang's sudden change of attitude with the Mortal Goddess that took care of her.

Yang decided to ignore the giggle and continue to wonder where the woman she got to know so well last night disappeared to. She was confused, she remembered hugging Nyx while she was crying and sobbing, Yang has never seen someone so strong, so intelligent, so magical, so caring, so kind, so beautiful, and gorgeous be broken so much. She could tell in her eyes how much pain and suffering she's been through even if Nyx didn't share memories with Yang. And there was something about that, that made Yang just want to help Nyx no matter what happened.

Ruby snapped her fingers, pulling Yang out of thought. "Earth to Yang, are you there sis? You seem kinda spaced out today. Are you OK?", asked Ruby, somewhat worried now about what's up with her spontaneous and hyper sister, that made her be so silent and thoughtful.

"Yeah, yeah. Just got lost in thought sis. Say, you want to go look-", was all that Yang managed to say before an explosion was heard in the distance, making Yang finish her sentence early.

Both Yang and Ruby recoiled and stared at the direction of the blast's smoke. Only to hear more explosions, and see even more smoke coming from the distance. They both start to take cover in nearby debris and objects, just incase any shrapnel heads their way.

"What the hell is that?!", yelled Yang as soon as another explosion occurred, this time giving off a bright blue light and causing tremors.

"I don't know! Should we check it out?!", yelled Ruby, in response to Yang's question. Only to find the answer to her question fly past in between Yang and herself. It was too fast to see who or what it was. All Ruby could tell it was, was a human form being sent flying by something strong.

Yang on the other hand, managed to see who exactly it was. It all went by like in slow motion for her. It was Nyx, bloodied and bruised, flying past at an extreme speed. She looked in pain, and exhausted, after being able to see who it was, time resumed at a normal course and she saw the Mortal Goddess slam into multiple trees breaking them. Yang, without a moment's hesitation, stood up an ran as fast as she could to Nyx, who was struggling and hurting while she was sitting up.

"Stay back!", yelled Nyx as she looked past Yang, stood up slowly, and let her flames shine as she let the Blue Fire Aura envelop her body and started sprinting towards the direction she came from. This time Yang decided to look at who, or what she was running to. She only saw a cloaked man, chains covering his wrists, waist, and ankles. She was confused, until the memories Nyx shared with her, started to cause a sharp pain and brought up one of Nyx's memories.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK START:**_

"NOOOO!", yelled the slightly younger Nyx, as she saw her father get impaled by his own sword. The cloaked man, holding the blade, and the man impaled only smiling to his daughter as blood came down from his mouth. Bright blue eyes, dark hair, the royal crest on his shoulder. The entire area in flames, and more bodies spread around. All died trying to fight the cloaked man.

"D-don't, w-worry sweetheart, your dad will keep you s-safe. I won't le-let this bastard get away with what he did to our- gah!", was all the man managed to say, before the cloaked man twisted the Blade in his chest. The man with blue eyes, suddenly flared his flames brighter than anything ever seen, and with one extremely quick movement, dislodged himself from the blade, and gave an extremely swift uppercut to the cloaked man, sending him flying almost infinitely back.

The man crouched down to meet his daughter's eyes. "Don't worry, ab-about me ok? I-I'll stop him dear, I-I'll g-get revenge for our family… Just run and don't look b-back ok? Now, go Run and don't look back. RUN!" he said as he suddenly turned around to face the cloaked man coming back at an extreme, speed.

Without a moment's notice, Nyx followed her father's instructions and ran as fast as possible away, from her father, from her race…and from her dead family. Nothing but tears clouding her path, as she kept running and running and looked back. Only to see her father use his last bit of energy to transform, only in vain however, as the cloaked man overpowered him, and proceeded to stomp her father's face in.

He then looked at Nyx, and started walking about to go into a sprint before, Nyx's brother suddenly awoke throwing his spear, and impaling the cloaked man before he could charge.

 _ **FLASHBACK END:**_

* * *

Ruby helped picking her sister up, as Yang was on the ground in pain of the memory suddenly appearing. "Yang, Yang! Are you OK?", asked the even more concerned redheaded girl to her bigger sister.

Yang didn't even respond to Ruby, as she felt fear, true fear she never thought to feel in her lifetime. The man that was attacking Nyx, was the one who destroyed her race and family. Yang didn't know what to do, except just stare at Nyx and the cloaked man fighting, in fear and worry. She was fearful and worried, not because of the man's sudden appearance but because of Nyx's heath and safe being.

And as soon as she realized what she was doing, not protection her little sister. A painful yell shot up the sky as she saw Nyx make a mistake. The man seemed to never have heard the word mercy, because as soon as Nyx made that small mistake in her footing, the man immediately took advantage, moving behind her, summoning about 20 daggers and impaling them all on Nyx's back.

Nyx fell on the ground hard, and the man leaped in the air and pounded his fists straight into her back, making Nyx cough up blood and let another bloodcurdling scream escape her mouth as the daggers in her back seemed to have dug further into her body. Yang couldn't believe it, to see someone so strong hit like that scared her to her core, her body froze as she was trying to get Ruby somewhere safe, her heart was beating thunderously, her hands were shaking extremely, her skin went even paler than Weiss's. Ruby was almost as scared as Yang but more, she was worried.

"Yang, Yang! We have to help her somehow!", yelled Ruby, but all pleas fell short. The Yellow-Haired Brawler has never felt fear like such. Then suddenly, the sounds of fighting had stopped, pulling Yang out of her frozen state. Yang decided to peak around the corner to see who won, only to see the man's foot on top of Nyx's head, blood pooling around Nyx, and not a single movement coming from Nyx.

The man let out a dark, sinister, and evil chuckle, that grew into laughter. Yang was frozen again, hearing and just feeling this man's presence, it was like staring into the eyes of the worst darkness ever known to mind. Then suddenly, the man's laughter stopped, yet his eyes slowly fell…in the direction of Yang and her little sister. He started taking steps towards the sister duo, each one causing fear into her heart, until suddenly the man appeared right in front of Yang and Ruby. He raised his chain in a fit of maniacal laughter and swung it down to obliterate Ruby and Yang.

Ruby and Yang only hugged each other, and shut their eyes in fear, until a strong metallic noise was heard. Both opened their eyes slowly, to see the critically injured Nyx, blood pouring out of her back, heavy breathing, and bruising appearing almost everywhere, block the chains from hitting the sister duo.

Yang felt relief take over her heart seeing the Mortal Goddess was still alive, and Ruby was feeling calmer, until they both remembered the terrifying presence they barely got saved from. However, their eyes were caught on another detail shortly after, the ground around Nyx was starting to shake and brake as blue, black, and white aura was starting to envelop her body, flames coming out of Nyx's eyes, shoulder and hands of all three colors. Nyx looked up at he cloaked man, and issued a single warning.

"Don't. Ever. Dare. To. Hit. Them…", said Nyx in a calm, yet threatening voice at the cloaked man. The man's response was only a chuckle turning into laughter.

"Or what? My master designed me to finish you off after all these years. You won't be able to do anything!", yelled the man, mocking Nyx, only to receive a powerful punch and a quick break of his arm in the matter of what seems seconds to both Ruby and Yang.

"Or, I'll leave no trace of this pathetic shadow, or of your body once you finally decide to show yourself…", said Nyx again in a angry, and threatening voice.

The man couldn't believe how much damage the Mortal Goddess did to him in such a quick moment. He looked at her and remembered his fights with her father, how he always managed to find a way to beat him and kill him last minute once her father was gravely wounded. He did not want history repeating itself anymore. He teleported away from Nyx's space only to meet Nyx back at the original position where she was gravely wounded from his daggers. This time it was Nyx's counter attack.

She gave the cloaked man no mercy as Yang and Ruby watched how brutal she could truly be. Each punch seemed to draw blood from the man, each kick only causing pain and breaks, each hit leaving the man with no breath, until finally she upper cutted the man into the air, leaped up and with a flick of her hand, pointing at the man with a finger pistol, she released a powerful, and gigantic blast of pure energy straight through the man, causing a hole to appear in the middle of his torso. The man's body was blasted away after that attack, and Nyx landed back on the ground, and stared back at Yang and Ruby, letting a small smile appear on her face before dropping to the ground like a one-ton weight.

Nyx was exhausted and beaten to almost a pulp, her energy was gone, her aura was gone yet she pushed through her pain and lack of energy to protect Yang and Ruby. They both leapt out of cover and began to run to Nyx's aid, until a familiar cloaked man, with a huge gaping hole in his stomach appeared with a sword in hand.

"I'll kill you before this shadow dies!", yelled the man as he began to plunge the sword into Nyx.

Yang couldn't believe it, she thought Nyx finally beat this man, anger and worry filled up her beating heart. She had to do something, or Nyx would be killed, then the man would definitely aim for Ruby and herself, she had to do something but what. Time went as if in slow-motion, worry and anger filling up her body more and more by the send, until once anger took over.

The distance between her and the man closed to zero, and as if by instinct, Yang broke the blade and punch the man straight to the head, causing his head to splatter all over the place by the amount of force she created with her punch. This time, the man was dead, there was no denying it. As Yang, calmed down she looked at her hands, wondering what just happened to her. She shouldn't have been able to do that or move so fast, yet she did. Ruby looked as confused as Yang, until both remembered about the fainted Nyx on the ground.

They picked up Nyx together, and took her to the nearest cabin, which happened to be Yang's. They put her face down on the bed, and decided to conduct at least some form of first aid. They pulled out shrapnel and anything that was embedded in Nyx's back, before addressing any of the open cuts, lesions, and gashes that were letting blood out of Nyx's body. After what seemed like an hour or so, they managed to clean and close, or at least as best as possible, Nyx, who was currently passed out.

Yang sat down in the chair in her desk near her bed. She just looked at Nyx and couldn't believe what she saw, how could someone so strong, and powerful be reduced to such a state?

A firm shake of her shoulder's pulled Yang out of her thoughts once again. "Y-yang, what just happened?!", Ruby said scared and confused now that the event fully settled in.

"I-I don't know myself Ruby… I'm more worried about her right now anyways… How could someone so strong be…be left like this?", asked Yang, more to herself than to Ruby.

"I-I don't know Yang…Who was that guy anyway? I thought Nyx said that we were the only ones here. After all this is her dimension…right?", asked Ruby to Yang, who was deep in thought once again. Ruby smacked her sister on the shoulder pulling her out of her thoughts again.

"It is…b-but, that m-man isn't… he's not… someone Nyx created…", said Yang, hesitantly, remembering the flashback she experienced when Nyx and the cloaked man started fighting.

"What are you talking about Yang?", asked Ruby confused.

"Remember how Nyx said that this was her pocket dimension, she created for the purpose of challenging me? Well, that also means that the people here, not us, were created by her. So she could in fact control them right?", asked Yang, again more to herself than Ruby. Ruby's response was just a nod trying to make sense of what Yang was saying.

"Well, he wasn't originally in this dimension… He invaded it…Ruby I'm going to tell you something but promise, promise on what you hold dearest that you won't tell anyone. OK?", Yang asked, snapping her glare to Ruby, worried and confused.

"I promise Yang, especially since it sounds really, really important.", said Ruby, trying to understand her sister's worry.

"Well, last night I couldn't sleep, but you knew that. I went to talk to you, and you calmed me down for the most part, but I just couldn't sleep even after that. Then suddenly, I heard an amazing voice start singing, I followed the singing and it lead me to the most tranquil and calm place I've ever been in. It was a small stream, that quietly rushed through and the singing stopped. I stayed there for a while until the singing began again, I followed the singing until it leads me to a pond underneath a waterfall and the host of the stream. Nyx was under that waterfall taking a shower. And…well long story short, she managed to share memories with me… and while she started fighting that man a memory appeared in my head, it's why I was in pain on the ground while you were trying to move me…" said Yang, slowly looking down on the ground in a saddened mood.

"And what happened, what was the memory?", Ruby asked, in a calm tone trying not to bug her sister with this.

Tears started appearing in Yang's lilac eyes, she was having difficulty speaking, and she held her head between her hands. "I-it was the death of her f-family… she witness them get murdered…all of them, by the hands of t-the cloaked man… Her father sacrificed himself for her, and her brother did the same…", Yang said, difficulty in her voice, and sadness on her face.

Ruby gasped and looked at Nyx, and Yang. That man managed to scar Nyx, yet why was she always so happy and calm. Was she expecting the man to never appear again, or was it because she hid it?

Nyx then suddenly, slightly fidgeted. Yang noticed this even in her depressed mood. She quickly ran up to Nyx as she noticed Nyx, trying to say something.

"F-fir…f-fi…" was all Nyx managed to say in her beaten and damaged state, yet almost immediately Yang knew what Nyx was asking for. She quickly ran into the kitchen of the log cabin, and took a lit candle, then ran back to Nyx, and held the lit candle near Nyx's hand.

"What are you doing?!", yelled Ruby, as Yang put Nyx's hand over the flame. But then stood back as a bright light appearing around Nyx, as her body slightly levitated. Almost all bruising, and some of the bleeding disappeared as the flame died out and her body gently fell back into bed.

Nyx started coughing, gasping for what seemed air as she slightly at up and looked at both Ruby and Yang who were surprised and confused with what happened.

"What?.. I am a Goddess after all…", Nyx said weakly, and more coughing followed that statement.

Yang's worry and sadness was quickly replaced at how casual Nyx said the statement after she was brutally pummeled to near death. "What the fuck?!", yelled Yang furious, her eyes turning lilac to red towards Nyx. "You were almost beaten to death by some fucking madman who has it out for your family and you wake up to say that?!", Yang continued to yell.

But in response, Nyx only chuckled and smiled, why, she herself didn't know until she saw something remarkable. Yang had a yellow aura around her, like her blue one. She immediately shushed Yang and then stepped down to get a closer look. "I knew it…I knew it!", cheered Nyx as she ignored Yang's rant about how worried she was and how angry she had gotten seeing her getting beaten.

"What are you talking about?" Yang said, not noticing the aura around her, and Ruby noticing but just letting both parties argue and talk.

"You Ms. Xiao Long, have my… deceased lovers flame… soul…", said Nyx as she slowly realized what she said. Remembering the moment all her loved ones died in front of her.

"What?" was all Yang could respond as she noticed the aura circling her. "What…What is this?", asked Yang to Nyx.

"It's a part of my race's soul. All of us are born with two, one that serves no other purpose but to give us the power of the Flame Gods, and the other to serve as our true soul. The flames you seem me make out of thin air, are all thanks to my flame soul, if I were to do, I can have it mixed with my normal soul or transfer it to someone else. Anyways…you have my dead lover's flame soul…", Nyx said, now in a saddened mood.

Ruby noticed this, as well as noticed Yang trying to come up with a way to cheer her up, so she decided to butt in. "Um…I don't want to be rude, but a-are we able to go back home Nyx?"

Nyx looked at Ruby, slightly confused and then smacked her forehead as she remembered the promise she made both the people. And then remembered the fight, it was for both their safety for them to be far away after all.

"Yes, you're right. I'll make a portal for you to leave. It's best if you distance yourselves from me anyway, just incase another shadow appears…", said Nyx, with a smile, but with an obvious tone of sadness.

Ruby nodded, while Yang although she felt compelled to stay, for Nyx's sake, reluctantly nodded. Nyx with a quick swipe of her glaive, created a portal and stepped away from it. "Once, you step through this portal, you'll be back home in your places at the last time you remember. You'll have your loved ones with you, and you'll be safe… Thank you, however, for…for at least tolerating me…", said Nyx, happy but with a horribly saddened tone.

Ruby nodded, and smiled hugging Nyx, gently to which Nyx weakly hugged her back. Yang however, couldn't believe how quickly, even though saddened, Nyx was letting both of them go. She didn't know whether to argue to stay or to just let her anger sit quietly. Then she saw Ruby, and how happy she was to go back home, so she stayed quiet and let her anger sit, for her sister's sake.

She couldn't bare saying goodbye or leaving, so instead she immediately left the dimension through the portal, Ruby following her closely as Nyx waved gently and slowly. Only to once they disappeared, tears fall from her eyes, and her to fall on her knees at the memories she shared with her loved ones.

Yang awake on her bed, seemingly like everything was just a long dream. Only difference, was, she couldn't go back to sleep. She was thinking nonstop the entire time, about everything that happened, and about all the memories she received with Nyx. How Nyx broke down, how everything happened. She was worried sick for her sister but… something in her, caused her to not stop worrying about Nyx.

She spent the rest of the night, thinking about Nyx, and only Nyx. She did not sleep at all, in the morning she ignored her phone and job requests bugging her, she watched tv but did not pay attention to it. Her thoughts were still on Nyx, why was Nyx invading her thoughts so much.

At one point, she finally cracked and snapped on herself, "God Dammit, why can't I stop thinking about her?! I didn't do anything with her, I mean sure she's smart, beautiful, strong, sexy, caring, lovely, hot as hell, protecti- oh shit I think I actually fell for her…", said Yang out loud at herself. Nyx had everything Yang always wanted with someone she could call a lover, she was tough, sexy, and smart, plus has the caring aspects like her step-mother, Summer.

But now she's gone. She let both Ruby and Yang leave, without arguing or trying to say that they would be safer or better with her or anything. She just let them go, Yang got both saddened and mad about that, why she couldn't find out.

Before Yang knows, it she was so stuck on the topic she didn't keep track of time. It was nighttime, Yang sighed as she realized how long she was stuck on thinking solely about Nyx. She got ready to go to sleep and then all thoughts returned to Nyx. At first, it was just innocent thoughts about they being together and hanging around and such, but as the night progressed they slowly went darker, Yang started imagining that beautiful body rubbing up on Yang, undressing her, or better yet Yang undressing her, teasing her, controlling everything about Nyx, being the dominant in the position. It was causing Yang body to almost beg to the Gods or God or whatever for her to appear, and almost as if they were listening to her thoughts, a certain familiar face appeared outside her apartment floating outside her window.

It was Nyx, Yang quickly turned as she noticed her, but calmed down as soon as she saw Nyx's face. It was clear, that Nyx arrived for a different reason that what Yang had hoped for. But little did she know, it would turn into that night, and the life she hoped for.

* * *

 **A/EN:** **I hope everyone enjoyed this new chapter, I wanted to include a little of Nyx's backstory, truly. As well as I wanted to have Nyx and Yang finally get some closure. I really enjoyed this chapter, and next chapter will most likely be a smut/story filled chapter between the pair, as well as the introduction of Sugar Rush (Nora X Ruby). Again, if you guys see anything I can improve on, please comment. Have a good day.**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey everyone, sorry for not posting a chapter in quite a while. I've been very busy lately with work and visiting old friends and my family again that I haven't really been on my phone or computer much, as well as it made time fly by. Don't worry however, I plan to type and publish the next chapter whether it be tomorrow (Most likely, have a lot of free time), or the upcoming week (I have pockets of free time). But even so, I guarantee that there will be a next chapter this upcoming week, it will most likely be tomorrow. Changing topics real quickly, I hope that you are enjoying the current chapter, and what little of the story I have posted, and I ask everyone a favor as to if you do like the story, please share it forward with others you believe will find the story interesting or worth the reading.**

 **As always, have a good day/night, and hope you are all well.**

 **-TFBK**


	6. Chapter 5: Feelings

**A/N: Surprise, I bet you guys weren't expecting two updated stories in the same week. But like I mentioned in the other story, this will now be something I do on the regular. Expect more updates, more stories, and maybe crossovers of the stories I am making, plus instead of doing all RWBY stuff I am planning on crossing over to different animes such as Kill la Kill. I do hope you enjot this chapter of Dragons' Clash and I also apologize for not keeping the promise I made in the Author's Note section.**

* * *

Chapter 5: **Feelings**

A wide smile appeared on both Yang's face and Nyx's face as they face each other, only a thing sheet of glass separating both of them. Yang opens the window to let Nyx inside, to which Nyxs' smile only grew softer and happier. Nyx hovered slowly over to the edge of the window, and as she took a light and small step on it's edge, a sword was driven all the way through her chest causing a scream of pain, and big amount of blood to escape Nyx's lips. Yang froze in fear and worry as she saw the sword go through the Mortal Goddess' Chest with ease. Then something that terrified her even more, was the laugther she heard before, the laughter of the hooded man with chains behind her.

Yang quickly moved to Nyx, and tried to free her from her assailant, thinking she could potentially stop her crush from dying some way, no she was determined to make Nyx live. However, as soon as she got close to Nyx, the hooded man appeared before her, another sword in hand ready to strike down on her. Yang froze again, she could only hear Nyx slowly dying in pain, and she could only see the sword being swung at her, it is as though the whole world slowed down, then suddenly sped back up as soon as the sword made contact with Yang, cutting her from the shoulder to her abdomen in a single, effortless swing, turning the lively brawler into a corpse in the matter of seconds.

The blonde-haired woman shot up in a cold sweat, letting an audible yelp of pain, and lowly yelling, "NOOOO! Nyx!" as she reached her hand forward trying to catch something.

She looked around, noticing she was still in her appartement, no blood, no cuts, no injuries to be told on what she could see from her body. She looked down to see herself on her bed, and layed back down with a sense of sadness and fear. She put a hand over her eyes, while trying to control her breathing. "What was that?... That seemed so... so real..." muttured the pained blonde as some tears threatened to appeared.

Suddenly a loud vibration followed by a loud ringtone started going off next to her, she quickly looked towards the direction of the sound and say it was her phone receiving a call. She picked up her phone and looked to see who it was, when she let a sigh of relief escpae from her mouth as she saw Ruby's name appear on the screen. Maybe talking with Ruby can help her calm her down from whatever nightmare she just witnessed.

"Hey Rubes, you alright?" asked the young brawler in an attempt to hide her sorrow.

"YANG! Thank dust, I called you like 10 times already and I was starting to get worried!" yelled Ruby on the other end, with no attempt to hide her worry.

"Really? I'm sorry Ruby, I guess my body was really tired since we left that realm or whatever it was. After all I didn't get much sleep during that time." responded Yang, assuring her young sister that she's fine for the most part.

"That's true. Anyway though, anything strange happen to you since we left Yang?" asked Ruby, with a tone of curiosity

"Not that I can tell honestly, maybe some... nevermind. Why what's up?" asked Yang, now wondering if something was wrong with her little sister.

"Well I don't know if it was Nora just messing with me but, she told me I looked taller, and like mature." pointed Ruby out with a tone of uncertainty. "And well I decided to check how tall I was, and well I did end up being maybe like four or five inches taller than I was before. Do you think that the dimension messed with out bodies in some way?"

Yang was surprised to hear all this information, and decided to look at herself in the mirror in her room. She indeed looked more muscular, and taller than she looked before, she couldn't tell why though. If she ever sees Nyx at all, she will definately need to ask her about this.

"Yeah I'm looking at myself in my mirror-" was all Yang managed to say before getting cut off by Ruby. "Yang, seriously I don't think its time to check yourself out..." said Ruby with a tone of seriousness in her voice.

"Sheesh let me finish what I'm saying sis." responded Yang with a tone of annoyance at her sister's comment. She understood where the comment appeared from though, but that didn't change the fact that she was being serious this time.

"Sorry, Yangy." said Ruby, now noticing that Yang was going to say something about herself changed also. "Thanks sis, so like I was saying, I'm looking at myself in the mirror and yeah I noticed some changes about myself also, my muscles seem to be slightly bigger, and well I somehow got taller." stated Yang, with a tone of surprise.

"How can you even get taller? You're already a giant!" stated a voice in the backround of Ruby's phone.

Yang chuckles at the comment, and lets a small smile show up on her face, "Tell Nora, I said Hi, will ya Rubes?"

"Mhm, hey pancake?" asked Ruby away from her phone. "Yeah strawberry?" Nora said in the backround of Ruby's phone.

"Yang says Hi." stated Ruby, again away from her phone.

"Oooh tell her I say Hi back, and that I want to see if we can hang out tomorrow!" yelled Nora back at her small but adorable partner.

Ruby just lets a giggle and then goes back to her phone, "Hey sis, you got all of that?" she asked with a big grin and a tone of happiness.

"Yep, heard the whole thing. It's a date then, you can count on me showing up Rubes. Anyway, I'm happy to hear that you're still ok Ruby, be careful ok? I don't think what happened to us will ever leave us alone." said Yang, in a honest, and worried tone at her little sister.

"I know... but Nyx said we should be safer away from her, so hopefully that's true." said Ruby, pointing out what Nyx said before they left.

"True, but... nevermind. Have a good night Ruby." said Yang before hanging up on her dear little sister. She smiled, knowing that her sister and her sister's girlfriend were alright. But something was eating away at her, she felt alone, empty and well afraid of what she experienced. That fight with the hooded man, how Nyx broke down, and how truly sad and in pain she was. It made Yang want to be with the woman, then slowly an image appeared in Yang's head. It was Nyx, she was on the ground on her knees crying and sobbing, at what seems to be some headstones, she couldn't read the names on the headstones but it was clear that they were important for Nyx, as she continued to cry. This scene caused another sharp pain to appear in Yang's brain, she moved to the kitchen to find something for this sudden appearance of a headache.

"How can she even deal with all that sadness?.." asked Yang to herself, in a sumber tone. She remembered the night she spent with Nyx more specifically how she never truly received the answer as to if Nyx ever thought of ending her life. Lost in thought, Yang didn't notice a familiar face appear outside the kitchen window.

A knock suddenly took Yang out of her deep thoughts and made her slightly flinch as she looked around to find the source of the knock. Only to see a tall woman with blue-tipped hair floating outside of her kitchen window. The woman was none other than Nyx, she waved at Yang with a soft smile on her face when Yang finally noticed her.

Yang almost ran to the Kitchen window to open it, only to remember the nightmare she just experienced, it seemed all to similar. She looked up at Nyx with a sense of fear in her eyes, to which Nyx seemed completely calm as she waved off and mouthing to not worry. Yang trusted her and opened the window, letting Nyx float down to the edge of the window, and almost on cue Yang managed to hear a sword unsheathe, she knew what that meant.

"Nyx! Watch O-" was all she managed to say as she saw the Mortal Goddess immediately turn around and impale the shadow of the hooded man with her own hand, before the sword was even remotely ready to implate someone.

Nyx's smile changed into that of intimidation as she stared at the hooded man who was not coughing blood and attempting to dislodge himself from the Mortal Goddess' arm. "It's rare to see your shadows locate me twice in a row. Too bad you sent the strong one earlier and not now." said Nyx in a menacing tone, as she swiftly decapitated the shadow causing blood to spurt everywhere shortly before it disintegrated.

"Sorry about that Yang. But after I experienced your nightmare I needed to trigger the event in order to remove the shadow from the realm." said Nyx as she turned around to look at Yang with a soft smile.

"W-what? Experience my nightmare?" asked Yang astounded, and confused.

"Remember when I shared my memories with you? I never noticed with my love that the link stays even after time has passed. I came to remove the link so that you are no longer haunted by my memories. So that you can live your life with no more mention of me." stated Nyx, plainly with her usual smile and soft tone.

"Live my... What? I thought you said you were going to visit me and Ruby often? And didn't you need to study me since I have your last love's... soul." said Yang surprised and confused at the sudden want of disconnection between her and Nyx.

"That is true, I did indeed say that but... I cannot allow myself to let you and Ruby be in danger by being connected to me. It is best that you both forget about me, as for my love's flame soul. Although it is dear to me, she has passed away and she wanted me to move on... I know there are others who want to be with you as well as I know you have your own life and love. I am not taking that freedom away from you." stated Nyx, this time with a slightly saddened tone but maintaning her infamous smile. "Besides, we have barely known each other for more than what could be no more than four days..."

Yang wanted to argue, but she was right. They didn't truly know each other, she knew Nyx's life but Nyx has little to no idea Yang's life. She wanted to fight for Nyx to keep her promises but she knew she had no way of winning that fight. So she simply nodded.

"My apologies, but to remove the link we must do the same as last time." Nyx said as she let the palm of her hand glow a dark blue as she walked towards Yang. Yang nodded to her and closed her eyes, and breathed deeply, feeling Nyx's palm against her forehead. As Nyx went to kiss Yang, Yang's body reacted on it's own as she grabbed the back of Nyx's head and pushed her own lips forward, taking full control of the kiss to Nyx's surprise.

Nyx was confused by the sudden event, but as she was going to pull back Yang's memories flooded her brain, as well as Yang's feelings began to flood her heart as well. Nyx relaxed learning about Yang's life, her struggles, and her true feelings. As each moment passed both parties let tears trickle down their cheeks as each one felt the true magnitude of their feelings.

Just as fast as it ocurred, it ended as both of them pulled back. Tears falling on both sides, but mostly on Yang who fell to her knees as she now truly experienced each emotion Nyx is experiencing.

"Don't you dare..." was all Yang managed to say before taking a deep breath, "Don't you dare just disappear like that... and don't you dare ever think about killing yourself thinking it would make us safe..."

Nyx looked at Yang, the sight of her so saddened by the feelings and thoughts of herself made her want to break down again, but she steeled herself and knelt down to meet Yang's eyes.

"YOU HEAR ME?!" yelled Yang out in frustration and sadness, "You hear me?" she said again, this time in a quiet sob.

Nyx hugged her, tightly. She truly resembled her lover in almost each and every detail about her, her kind heart, her rough attitude, but most importantly, the depth of her emotions and actions.

"I hear you Yang..." responded Nyx, hugging the blonde-haired brawler tightly attempting to keep her composure. "B-but I can't let you and Ruby be in danger... not anymore..." stated Nyx, slowly losing her composure until Yang finally managed to break it down.

"Screw Danger! If we're really in danger than we can deal with it together! You've been through so much, stop acting like you can handle everything on your own... Stop treating like your life doesn't mean anything anymore!" yelled Yang, this time in anger at Nyx's carelessness.

Nyx heard this and more memories and feelings appeared, very similar to the ones she had when she first met her deceased lover. She couldn't help it anymore, she cried into Yang's shoulder again. No matter how much she decided to move on, she couldn't as the woman in front of her just seemed like her, yet she was so different as well. A mix of different emotions tied her heart into a knot, unable to understand why, she continued crying.

Hours pass by as both of them hold each other in their arm, the crying for them stopped. The hugging was now meant to comfort and support each other.

Nyx was quiet, deep in thought, but most importantly, she was also feeling safe. After centuries of constant fight, after centuries of constant fear, and after centuries of loneliness and depression. She felt what could only be described as the true definition safe in the arms of this woman who she did not truly know until tonight. She didn't want to let go, the woman felt so comforting, so tranquil and so safe. And Yang knew each of those thoughts passed by Nyx's head as she could now feel everything Nyx has felt before and currently feels. Yang didn't know what compelled her body to move like that but she understood, that it was something both of them needed.

"Nyx..." said Yang, only to receive a finger on her lips to silence her.

Nyx sat up slightly to look at Yang directly in to her eyes, "I know Yang... I'm sorry for assuming you guys didn't want me around..." Nyx said taking another deep breath. "I-I'm just so used to the loneliness...so used to the pain... the sadness..."

"I know... You sharing those memories with me, and well... me forcing you to share your feelings told me that much... and well I don't blame you..." confessed Yang in a silent tone.

"I felt the same before... after my mom left me with my dad... I felt alone, like no one cared about me... I mean yeah I was a kid, but even with my dad, seeing her go like I was just nothing hurt me a lot..." stated Yang, gripping Nyx's clothing a bit harder then letting her grip soften.

"Until my step-mom came in... Ruby's mom. She was so kind and caring... she knew how to cheer me up from the first day I met her and when Ruby was born I couldn't be happier... she knew how to make us smile, how to make us happy, everything... until she... she" Yang said hesitantly unable to finish her sentence about to break into tears again, until a certain Goddess layed a hand on her cheek, caressing it gently motioning to her that she did not need to finish the sentence.

"It's alright Yang. You don't have to finish that sentence, I already know what happened..." responded Nyx, looking at the woman in front of her.

"Nyx... thank you..." was all that Yang could say, in an honest tone as she looked up at Nyx, who was surrounded by the moonlight shinning on her.

At that moment was the moment Yang decided she truly did fall for the woman in front of her. That beautiful serene moment, the moonlight surrounding Nyx slightly, the sounds of the night becoming quiet and smooth, the slight breeze coming from the kitchen window feeling soothing to the body, but most importantly the soft and honest smile coming from the woman in front of her. Yang could only imagine this moment as the time she truly saw a goddess in front of her. And her body couldn't have agreed more, as her body automatically moved, pushing the back of Nyx head into her own, locking them into a gentle and soft kiss. Nyx not expecting this, let her body send a jolt of surprise from it, but as she experienced what she figured was the young-haired brawler's true feelings and emotions, all that stress and surprise melted away into comfort and peace of mind.

Yang continued the kiss, her mind full of comfort, peace, and pleasure. Until a jolt from the body she was against made her snap out of her thoughts. After that she felt like she just assaulted or annoyed the Mortal Goddess as she felt some stress and surprise from her. Yang was about to pull back until she felt some arms hold her tightly, the stress and surprise disappear and the Mortal Goddess returning her own soft kiss to the young brawler.

There they stay, embracing each other, and staying locked in a truly passionate kiss that only those who felt care and love for each other could have. After an hour, that only seemed like a couple of minutes to them, they pair slowly pull back from each other. No words were spoken, as they were locked in each others eyes. Nyx let out a soft giggle and another gentle smile, Yang smiled gently back as she stood up, and offered Nyx a hand to stand.

Nyx happily, and gently accepted the hand offered as she stood up, but was slightly surprised as the same hand pulled her softly towards Yang's bedroom. Many thoughts clouded her mind seeing the direction she was being pulled in. Was she ready to move on from her dead lover? Was she really going to potentially sleep with a woman she only just met not to long ago? But the most common thought was, is she ready to finally experience happiness again? So many worries and concerns passed through her head but they were all erased as soon as Yang pulled her on top of her falling into Yang's bed, locking them back into a soft kiss.

Yang was the first to break the kiss, slowly but firmly, she then locked eyes with the Mortal Goddess, and softly said, "I know there's a lot in your mind right now Nyx... but don't worry we can figure it out together." She gently caressed Nyxs' cheek after that statement, and she could feel all of Nyx's fears slowly disappear as Nyx grabbed Yang's hand and locked them into a kiss again.

Yang smiled during the kiss, she didn't really think anyone would ever be with her, much less she didn't think that she could ever truly experience love from anyone. Yeah Ruby was her family, and Ruby definitely loved Yang, but it was a different type of love than the one she was experiencing. The love she was experiencing felt more tender, more honest, and soft. That is the love she felt in the soft kiss they both shared, but to Yang's surprise the kiss also let another emotion of Nyxs' be felt. It was like she was just saying, " _Please..._ " as for what Yang didn't understand until it felt stronger. Nyx was talking to herself but it was being shown in the kiss, " _Please let me be happy again..._ " And Yang was more than happy to comply as she slowly turned the couple around, having Nyx being underneath her she broke the kiss and smiled at her.

Nyx returned the smile with a hefty, and deep sigh closing her eyes in happiness. Letting a soft gasp out as she felt a hand slowly and gently rub her abdomen, slowly heading towards her hip. She didn't know if she was ready for those types of acts again but she was going to find out either now or never.

Yang kissed Nyx, as she slowly pulled down Nyx's pants revealing more of Nyx's body. That toned, scarred and soft body was enough to drive Yang wild, and she let it be known in the kiss. Nyx responded by making it easier for Yang to take of her clothing, she wanted to hurry up the process but she wanted to feel every tender action Yang made as well.

Yang broke the kiss briefly as she tossed Nyx's pants and underwear aside, and quickly moved her mouth to Nyx's neck, slowly kissing it and gently biting it, causing her counterpart to moan quietly and groan from the soft and gentle actions. With that Yang decided it was time to remove Nyx's upper clothing but to her surprise, Nyx already removed it for her. She broke the assault on Nyx's neck to hover over Nyx and look at her in full glory, closer than she has ever seen her before.

Nyx was breathing slightly heavier, her hair becoming a mess, and her eyes protaying more of her feelings than she could every truly say. She looked up at Yang, who proceeded to take off her clothing slowly in an attempt to tease Nyx, who was falling for it immensely, and then smile at her locking eyes with each other.

"D-don't do that..." said Nyx softly and slightly annoyed.

"Don't what beautiful?..." responded Yang smiling, looking at the emotionally filled eyes of the woman underneath her.

"Don't tease me like that..." pleaded the Mortal Goddess, something she never thought she would do in her lifetime. But with her emotions, her feelings, and her own thoughts betraying her without her control she didn't mind it at all.

Yang scoffed slightly, and smiled as she proceeded to lower herself down on top of the blue-tipped haired woman breathing slightly heavily. She decided to continue the assault of the woman's neck as she felt soft arms hold her close. Without missing a beat, Yang put a hand of hers to work as she softly kneaded one of Nyx's breasts who were open on full display. This caused Nyx to moan and bite her lip in an attempt to quiet down. Yang however, could tell how much those small acts of pleasure affected Nyx as she felt Nyx's grip become tighter which gave her a perfect oppurtunity to put one of her knees in between Nyx's legs.

This time even Nyx's mouth betrayed her as she let out a soft but loud moan next to Yang's ear. The pressure she felt from Yang's knee on her vagina made her go crazy with want. She felt an intense burning in her abdomen, like an animal would whenever they go into heat. She didn't think so little would cause her to be so needy with pleasure and love. But everything Yang did only made her want more of what Yang could do to her.

Yang broke the kiss this time laughing slightly, "Looks like someone is about to flood my apparment."

"S-shup up..." was all Nyx body allowed her to say as Yang slowly rubbed Nyx's vagina with her knee, causing all sort of moans to escape her mouth. Yang took the oppurtunity of one of Nyx's moans as a way to kiss her deeply this time, with tongue and all.

Nyx on the other hand, couldn't do anything, her body was craving every sort of attention Yang was giving it. Centuries of only pain and misery felt like they were melting away from these small acts. Quiet moans Nyx never thought she could make escaping her mouth into Yang's, who decided to stick her tongue inside of Nyx's mouth who was unable to fight for dominance, allowing Yang to have her way as much as she wants, and Yang understood that.

Suddenly Nyx felt something be inserted into her and she shot her chest up in the air, releasing the loudest moan of pleasure yet. Yang broke the kiss, and then delivered her attention the other breast that was left alone. Nyx looked down at the woman who was giving her all sorts of pleasure and love and noticed her hand by her vagina, two fingers inserted to the knuckle.

"Y-yang.." was all Nyx managed to say as those same fingers inside of her pulled back and slammed back completely in causing Nyx's eyes to slightly roll higher and another loud moan to escape her mouth.

"Shhh... Don't worry Nyx... just let me show you how much I fell for you." Yang said as she broke the kiss with Nyx's breast. Nyx couldn't respond as she was too deep in pleasure from Yang. The sight of a Nyx that was enveloped in bliss was almost enough to send Yang herself over the edge. The same image however, is when Yang decided to see how over the edge she could send the Mortal Goddess.

Nyx lifted up her chest and abdomen as a third finger was inserted into her, all that bliss felt like it was multiplied by ten. It took all of her strength to not get off on just that alone, strength she wish she had when Yang's next action finally sent her over the edge.

Yang kept pumping her fingers deep into Nyx as she decided to see how crazy Nyx was getting from pleasure. Being more than happy and pleased with the sight, she slammed three fingers in as deep as they could go, then slowly curled them. This sent Nyx into a state of a powerful orgasm, as she shook and moaned even louder than she did before, her body lifted up and seemed to try to scunch up. This lasted for minutes as Yang decided to help her live it down but slowly pump the same three fingers that sent her over the edge.

After the orgasm was over, Yang saw before her another beautiful image, a tired, out of breath, and sweaty Nyx leaving herself completely open. So Yang naturally decided to continue her little love session but this time, she wanted to make Nyx go truly crazy.

Nyx was in heaven, having finally let go of fears and worries that plagued her for so long, and be with another woman she fell in love with. Nothing could top it of but then another unexpected surprised occurred as she felt Yang's mouth cover her vagina, and a tongue shoved inside of her. This surprise sent her over the edge again, as she had no defense prepared for it and Yang was loving it.

As Yang was about to pull out to see Nyx squirm with an unassisted orgasm, she felt powerful legs and a powerful hand pushing the back of her head towards Nyx's vagina, followed by an intense moan as the woman was gasping for air. Although surprising for Yang, she played along and kept eating out the woman, that small moment was all Nyx needed for her to be so far over the edge she stayed breathless for a small moment of time, and then let out a deep groan and moan followed by a small scream of pleasure. She offered Yang no opputunity of escape for the clear liquid that was coming out of her, and Yang found no issue with such happily lapping, licking, and swallowing as much as she could before the intense grip was finally released as Nyx fell back into the bed breathing even heavier.

Yang slowly crawled up to what looked like a passed out Nyx, but to her surprised Nyx pulled Yang up closely and kissed her intesively, and deeply. Yang was surprised that the woman still had any energy after experiencing three orgasms in a row. Yang was also surprised how close she felt over the edge as one of Nyx's fingers slowly traveled from Yang's chest to her vagina, she felt like all it needed was a simple lick and she would be sent into a state of pure bliss. Nyx however, had other ideas, as she decided to insert three fingers in at once, this sent Yang down a spiral she didn't think she could go down to.

Much like Nyx, she moaned heavily and screamed in pleasure. Nyx however, kept kissing her deeply and intensively. Not only that but she also did not slow down or let up the seemingly endless assault of pumping her fingers in an out of her. Yang's body tensed up and her legs proceeded to crush Nyx's hand, which refused to stop the act of pumping the fingers in and out of her and even worst of all, or well best of all really the non-stop assault on Yang's g-spot. It kept going until she had her second orgasm, this time all her energy disappearing from her body as she shook intensely and heavily against Nyx's fingers, discharging the same clear liquid Nyx did, all over Nyx herself and her bed.

This time Nyx did help her live down that intense orgasm, but unlike Nyx, hers seemed to take more than just a couple of minutes as her body wouldn't relax and kept having small jolts of pleasure for what seemed like half an hour.

After Yang's own orgasm ended, both of the people layed still in bed, a strong sense of love and pleasure sweeping over both of them. They held each other close, and tight. Both of them out of breath, sweaty, and sharing a soft, gentle, and love-filled kiss. They slowly fell into a deep sleep in each others arms, letting nothing interupt their happiness.

Nyx and Yang stood in the middle of what seemed to be an empty void. Yang was the first to notice where they were and turned around to look at Nyx who was standing still looking up. She ran to her and proceeded to hug her, but as if she didn't existed she just phased through her.

"What the hell?" said Yang, confused about what's happening. "Nyx can you here me? You there?"

Nothing was said in response as Nyx continued looking up, as though Yang was not there.

"Hey don't play with me Nyx, not after all we just did." said Yang annoyed but in a saddened tone.

Again, nothing was said in response. This angered Yang as she thought all this was either a dream or Nyx was purposefully ignoring her. Then she noticed what exactly Nyx was looking at.

It was a person, floating down from the sky, or well what she thought was the sky. That person with long-orange hair slowly floating in front of Nyx and placing a hand on her cheek. Yang walked around Nyx to see the face of the phantom of whatever it was in front of her.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to move on... Cameron..." Nyx said with a small smile at the phantom in front of her.

The phantom smiled, and kissed Nyx's forehead, "No worries love... you finally did it. Don't worry about me anymore. Just make sure you keep her safe and happy alright? Promise me..." responded the phantom, whow as disovered to be Cameron.

Yang studied each detail of Cameron, and she noticed how she looked so similar to herself. She could almost classify as her twin sister if she was near her.

"I promise I will love..." said Nyx letting some tears fall from her eyes, Cameron slowly wiping them off. "I will keep her hapy and safe, but... it doesn't change the fact that I miss you all the time..."

"I know dear, but smile, you finally get another chance at life!" exclaimed the phatom, Cameron, to Nyx, as she smiled softly.

Nyx grabbed Cameron's hand and kissed it, before kissing Cameron's forehead causing her to disappear into thin air. Suddenly the same void went into complete darkness before coming back into some light. Yang looked around only to find that Nyx disappeared and suddenly Cameron appeared in front of her.

"You must be Yang Xiao Long, I know you don't know much about me but I want to thank you." said Cameron with a smile.

"Thank me for what?" responded Yang, surprised and confused about the statement.

"Thank you for deciding to watch over Nyx." responded Cameron, to Yang's surpirse. "I know she was mean, and crude at you when she found out about you, but I promise you that she is full of love and care for those she thinks as family. It make take her a little while to be like who she once was but with you, she will come around faster than you think."

"How she once was?" asked Yang, before the phantom continued.

"Correct, she once was full of life and love, she had the pride of thousands and was beloved by the entire kingdom. But after the fall, all of that was destroyed and pain and suffering clouds her heart. So I ask you one thing..." said Cameron, in a soft but serious tone of voice.

"What?" asked Yang, confused.

"Please, and I beg you please..." said Cameron, said with a tone of distress and sadness clouding it, "Keep her safe, and happy... It pains me so much leaving her like that but she needs to move on... promise me to help her and fill that beautiful heart with love and happiness again..." stated Cameron in a saddened tone.

Yang taken back a bit, nodded and put her hand over her own heart, before proudly and confidently declaring, "I promise, I will make sure she feels happy again, and that she understands that she still has loved ones in this cruel world."

Cameron smiled and nodded, "I know you will... Thank you again Yang. I do hope you two live happily for your entire lives." she stated before disappearing into thin air. Darkness clouding everything and that vision or dream ending as she wakes up to a very loud shocked gasp of someone very close.

She jolts her body up in response to that loud gasp, only to see a very pale, at least paler than usual with bright red cheeks, Weiss staring down at a very nude and still somewhat sweaty Yang, and a very nude and somewhat sweaty Nyx who is still asleep.

"Weiss what's wrong?" a familiar voice behind her said as Blake also takes a peak into the bedroom and also becomes more pale and get bright red cheeks of embarrasment.

Yang looks at them, feeling her own embarrasment flushing into her cheeks, becoming speechless as they the trio looks at each other.

Weiss was the first one to speak, pushing her embarrasment asside, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, GET DRESSED YOU BRUTE!" yelled the Ice Queen, furious at the sight, for what reason she didn't exactly know. She decided it was going to be because the fact that Yang didn't move a muscle or didn't yell at them to shut the door or anything.

Yang just sprang up and closed the door, and yelled "Sorry!" before looking back at a still asleep Nyx. She smiled looking at her, and walked up to kiss her forehead. She looked down at the sleeping beauty and thought to herself, " _She deserves some more sleep... I'll keep my promise to Cameron, don't you worry Nyx. I'll try my hardest to make you happy_ "

Yang smiled deeply and happily, knowing that last night was a big change in both her and Nyx's life. She was ready for whatever hardship she was going to receive, just so that she could live happily with Nyx.

* * *

 **A/EN: I hope everyone enjoyed this sappy, feely but beautiful chapter of Nyx and Yang. I will keep slowly introducing and adding more content of the other pairs but this was meant to be a turning point in Nyx's and Yang's life. Again, feel free to leave any and all suggestion/requests/comments you can think off down in the comments and I hope you all have a great morning/day/afternoon/evening/night!**


	7. Chapter 6: Moment Before Chaos

**A/N: Doing this like I said, I will be updating these stories at the very most bi-weekly. I have a favor to ask those who read this, I would be very grateful if you guys would share my stories to those that you know would be interested in reading it, seeing you guys enjoy it is part of my reason for continuing it (even tho I've been bad with updating it until late). Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6- **Moment Before Chaos**

Both Blake and Weiss sit in an awkward silence, attempting to process the scene they just have witness with Yang and a unnamed giant both nude in Yang's bedroom. They were used to seeing Yang with some guys and some women, as well as the sight of a nude Yang but it still didn't change the fact that it caused them to feel a sense of embarrasment. What they really were wondering is why the woman is still there? Both of them are used to seeing the people Yang have slept with leave in a hurry because Yang pretty much kicks them out. So they don't know how to process this scene.

Yang finally leaves her bedroom, clothed to Blake's and Weiss' relief. As she comes through the door she gently closes the door behind her, trying to not make much sound if any at all. She looks at the duo and then points at the balcony outside. The duo look at Yang confused, they were surprised Yang was actually worrying about someone's comfort for once but they move outside with Yang following suit.

Weiss turns around and the slaps Yang accross the face leaving a bright red mark on her cheek. "Did you forget we were coming by this afternoon?!" yelled Weiss at Yang's face as Yang rubbed her cheek.

"Jeez, Ice Queen sorry I fo..." Yang suddenly cut herself off upon the realization of what Weiss just said. "IT'S THE AFTERNOON ALREADY?!" yelled Yang surprised

"Yeah it's the afternoon! It's the reason me and Blake are here you dolt!" Weiss answered loudly, and annoyed at the blonde girls freakout before realizing something herself. "Wait... You didn't wake up this morning?" asked the Ice Queen now worried about Yang.

"That is very weird for you since you left the team Yang. You usually had a pretty good sense of time with your new job." said Blake looking at Yang confused.

"Ugh I skipped breakfast... at least it was for a good reason. And at least I can visit Ruby and Nora later today." said Yang mostly to herself than the other two people in front of her. Suddenly Yang received a hard flick to her forehead bringing her back into realization there is still people around her.

"Are you ok, you dolt? It's unlike you to skip breakfast." asked Weiss again with more seriousness in her voice.

"Yeah I'm alright Ice Queen, just overslept this time." responded Yang with a smirk as she rubs the back of her neck.

"Well you certainly don't look sick. So Yang, now we want to ask you something else." said Blake looking at Yang with her usual blank expression mixed in with a small grin.

"What's up Blakey?" asked Yang looking at Blake with a wide grin.

Weiss cuts in before Blake asks, "Who's the giant woman in your bed, and why are you actually worried for someone else's comfort for once?" Blake looks at Weiss with slight annoyance for being cut off but then nods at the question directed to Yang.

"Oh yeah her... um long story, but I'll give you the deats. So her name is Nyx Dezseld, and well I was worried about her comfort cause um... well um... we're dating actually." said Yang with the usually goofy smile she has on her face. She didn't want to go into detail so she just answered the question directly.

"Nyx Dezseld? That's a unique name thats for sure." said Weiss in a sarcastic tone. Almost immediately after that, the pressure in the area felt heavier as Yang changed her usual goofy smile for a more serious and annoyed expression at the comment Weiss just let out.

"What do you mean by that?" said Yang sourly looking a the smaller, pale-ish woman who looks at Yang in surprise.

Weiss is used to seeing Yang be angry at her and by other events that happened, but this was someting next level that Weiss has never witnessed before. The pressure the small area held, the sheer penetrating strength the stare produced, and the tone of the yellow-haired brawler made Weiss reconsider what she said, and she truly felt like she was about to be pummeled into oblivion. Blake noticed it too, although the question Yang asked wasn't directed to her, she could feel just the sheer discomfort in Weiss and the strong anger in Yang.

Weiss took a bit of time trying to figure out how to get herself out of the situation at hand, and she thought to herself " _Just who is that woman to Yang?_ " She continued to try and find a sentence to get her out of the situation, but she couldn't formulate one as the brawler's stare felt like it penetrated her soul. She felt like that was the end of her relationship with Yang, and well the end of her, until a certain cat faunus intervened.

"Yang calm down, it's not like you to get so worked up. Weiss is just being Weiss you know how she acts. She's still trying to get rid of the usual snarky, sarcastic attitude remember?" said Blake doing her best not to agitate the already angry Yang.

Yang closes her eyes and breathes heavily, anger still showing in her face she responds, "Yeah, yeah I know. My bad, but that was stepping too far. Don't do it again, alright?" asked Yang, anger still showing just not as intense.

From that one statement the pressure both Blake and Weiss felt was lifted, the stare Yang had now was smoother but still held anger. Weiss let a bead of sweat roll down her cheek as she softly exhales, and then responds, "Sorry Yang, I didn't mean it like it sounded."

Yang studied the face in front of her and then exhaled deeply and slowly, putting her usual goofy grin on her face again, "You're good Ice Queen, sorry for getting so angry. Nyx... has been through a lot... more than you would want to know so your comment just isn't needed right now, got it?"

Weiss nodded, "No need to apologize to me, I stepped too far, so for that I apologize but it's still weird seeing you so worried about someone else. Do you mind telling us what happened?" asked Weiss.

"I mean that might be the best way to make sure we don't make her or you angry in the future." stated Blake looking at Yang with her now blank expression.

"Sorry but I won't. Not unless she's fine with me telling you. I made a promise to her that I won't tell any other soul about it. Anyways ignoring everything that happened, it's great to see you guys again!" exclaimed Yang, pushing off the events that happened not even five minutes ago away to catch up to her close friends.

"Honestly Yang you are so confusing sometimes." stated Weiss with a sigh but then putting a smile on her face. Blake shares the smile with the duo and laughs slightly.

"You think I would just want to not catch up with two of my best friends just cause of that? I mean yeah it ticked me off but you guys didn't know so forgive and forget!" exclaimed Yang as she went to hug both of them before being stopped.

Blake and Weiss holding their noses as the incoming hug approches, the blonde-brawler stops dead in her tracks and looks at both of them confused, "What?"

"Yang, we already figured out what happened last night with Nyx, we can smell it. Just like we can smell how sweaty you were all night. Could you shower first?" said Blake looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah my bad Blakey" said Yang as she backed up and opened the door from the balcony to living room, "Make yourselves at home, just give me bit will ya?"

"Sure, just please shower properly Yang" said Weiss with a nod.

"Oi, I always shower properly Ice Queen." said Yang as she left to go back into the bedroom.

As Yang enters the bedroom, she notices Nyx still on the bed eyes closed and completely nude still. She smiles at the sight and approaches her. She nudges the sleeping giant slightly, blowing cold air into her ear. "Time to wake up sleepy head." she cooed into Nyx's ear, causing the giant to turn in bed instead giving Yang a more prominent view of her body and her features. This time Yang truly has seen the amount of combat Nyx has experienced. Scar beyond belief on her back, legs, and arms, but the only ones that made Yang uncomfortable were the newer scars on her back. The ones caused by both Yang herself, and the hooded man, she frowned at the sight and kissed the center of her back gently, as though offering an apology to Nyx about them. Moving away from the sight, she noticed more features on Nyx. One's that Yang thinks weren't there before. Nyx's body had some small dragon like features from when they met until now. Now they appear in broad daylight, Nyx had defined but small-ish bue scales that covered her collarbone, the back of her neck, the trail of her spine, the outside of her wrists and forearms, the outside of her bicepts and triceps, the edges of her hip bone, covering her calf, the one's covering her neck sneaked up a bit through the sides of her neck up to just underneath her eyes, and covered a portion of the well defined ass Yang loved.

Yang decided to gently caress them, trying not to wake up Nyx this time. The scales were soft and smooth to the touch Yang noticed but it wasn't like feeling skin according to Yang. For Yang, the scales felt much smoother, and softer it was weird and unexplicable by Yang. She smiled as she finally saw how Nyx really looked she thought, then Yang went to pat Nyx on her head. As she patted Nyx's head however, she noticed even more features hidden. Nyx had to horns that protruded out of her the sides of her head, almost to the back of her head. Yang slowly moved some hair away to look at them, the horns were pearly white, and they protruded only slightly out of her head before curving along side of her head leaving a very small gap between the horns and the top of Nyx's head enough for Yang's fingers to slide in. Yang smiled as she looked at the very badass, and beatiful woman underneath her then a knock on the door suddenly took her out of thoughts.

"Yang everything alright in there?" asked Blake on the other side of the door.

"Yeah everything is alright, just preparing my clothes for after the shower." responded Yang as she quickly moved to her closet taking some clothe's out.

She looked at the sleeping Nyx and smiled before grabbing her towel and moving towards the bathroom and begins to shower.

Shortly after Yang goes into the bathroom, Nyx wakes up and yawns while sitting up from the bed she so comfortably slept in.

"What time is it?.." Nyx asked herself as she rubbed one of her eyes looking at the clock.

"It's the afternoon already? That's good. I have to thank Yang for this..." Nyx said to herself smiling as she remembers the events and the feelings that happened the night prior. She finally found someone else she loved, and cared about.

Nyx stands up as she streches her body and catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

"I guess my spell must have worn of while I was sleeping. As long as Yang didn't see it's no issue." said Nyx while changing her appearance to look like she did when she first met Yang in the realm she controlled. No horns, and very few scales to be noticeable. After the fall of her kingdom, and the death of her family, Nyx felt it was better for no one to know how she truly looked like, she was scared humans would classify her as a monster instead. So she changed her appearance as much as she could to look more human than flame beast, but the closest she could get was to look more faunus like instead which she was fine with.

Nyx then looks around the room, noticing clothing on the side of the bed her lover was in and the shower running. She thought this was a perfect oppurtunity to spend more time with Yang and she took it.

She stepped into the bathroom as quietly as she could, seeing through the shower curtain what she considered to be the most beautiful sight to be told. A very nude Yang, she smiled and quietly opened the shower curtain while Yang was turned around shampooing her hair.

"Need help love?" asked Nyx hugging Yang around her waist.

Yang slightly jumped, but as soon as she heard Nyx's voice she relaxed and leaned back on her. "Maybe in a bit Nyxi." said Yang in a flirtatious tone and a wide smile on her face.

Yang turned around to hug and kiss Nyx but stopped as soon as she noticed how Nyx looked like.

"Why do you look like that?" asked Yang with a slight tone of annoyance looking at Nyx.

Nyx looked surprised and confused at her shorter lover and she raised her eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Where's the Nyx I saw sleeping in my bed? You look beautiful Nyx but you don't look like you." stated Yang her hands resting on her hips.

" _Oh she knows..._ " was the first thought Nyx had, she decided to play oblivious hoping to avoid the situation. "Well I'm right here love. Are you feeling alright?" asked Nyx with a slight worried tone in her voice.

"Love, what's wrong? Why don't you let your natural look flow?" retorted Yang looking at a now very unsure Nyx.

"You saw me with my horns, and scales and everything huh..." said Nyx with a worried tone. "I understand if you don't like me that much anymore since I look like that..." she stated.

A flick on Nyx forehead surprised her, just as much as the kiss that followed. The kiss was gentle, and portrayed the message Yang wanted to say.

Yang pulls back slowly and then kisses Nyx on the cheek, "Nyx hun, don't be a dummy ok?, I love you if that wasn't obvious last night... I love your smile, your eyes, your attitude, everything about you. Your looks are just the icing on the already amazing cake. But I prefer looking at the real you... why are you so worried about that anyway, you're a mortal goddess remember?"

Nyx smiled and then looked at her blonde-haired lover and kissed her again, "I'm worried people will think I'm a monster... after my kingdom fell and my family was-" she was stopped before she could continue.

"Nyxi, you aren't a monster... you're you. A lovely, beautiful, sexy, and when I say sexy I mean really sexy, mortal goddess that I fell for. So now stop being so insecure about yourself and change back. Besides if anyone says anything, I'll pummel them to the ground deal?" said Yang smiling pulling Nyx closer to her in a tight hug, to which Nyx returned.

"Fine... I'll change back to how I looked like but... promise me that if you don't like me anymore... or feel different about me just tell me honestly..." said Nyx with a tone of sadness.

"Nyx I don't know how many times I have to tell you. Yesterday night... what I felt for you... it wasn't 'Hey I want to have sex' or 'Hey she might be a cute girlfriend' it was love... I love you alright Nyx, and unfortunately for you, nothing you do will change that. Now stop being such a downer and be happy, because I will never leave your side." responded Yang hugging her tighthing before kissing the taller girls collar bone and looking up with her smiling and happily.

Those eyes were all Nyx needed to believe her, the feelings behind those eyes spoke volumes to Nyx. She nodded and kissed Yang again as she removed the spell changing her appearance to her true natural look.

They break the kiss and Yang looks up at the more dragon-like woman who stands a little more than a head above Yang now. "Beautiful..." said Yang as she caresses Nyx's cheek.

Nyx smiled widely showing her teeth this time, revealing her four canine teeth looking like fangs. "Thank you love... but I don't think I can ever look as beautiful as you." said Nyx in response.

"Psh, let's be honest sexy, I'm the one who can't match your sexiness, also Nyx do me a favor." said Yang as she looked up and smiled at the woman.

"What is it dear?" responded Nyx with a soft kind smile.

Yang gestured for Nyx to lower her head slightly, as Nyx lowered her head Yang began to speak softly into her ear, "Make sure not to be too rough with your teeth later..." Yang whispered in a soft, and very flirtatious to Nyx.

Nyx experienced a very strong blush appear on her cheeks at the statement but smiled and kissed Yang softly, "You know I will." responded Nyx, causing Yang to smile and blush slightly.

A few ten minutes pass by as both Nyx and Yang finish showering, both of them stuck gazing into each other's eyes and looks. They dry off, brush their teeth, and get dressed and prepare to walk out before Yang stops, stopping Nyx along with her.

"Wait before we go out, need you to carry me bridal way." said Yang with a smile on her face.

"How come?" said Nyx looking at Yang confused.

"Well there's a couple of friends in the living room, and they don't know how tall you are. So I kinda want to show them how tall and strong you are by carrying me." stated Yang excited with the idea, Nyx on the other hand was just confused but seeing how excited Yang was, she smiled.

"Fine, I'll carry you Yang" responded Nyx with a smile, as she effortleslly grabs Yang in a bridal carry.

Yang was surprised how effortlessly Nyx picked her up. She knew Nyx could carry her, but she thought she would have a bit of a challenge. "Perfect!" exclaimed Yang as she wrapped her arms around Nyx's neck and smiled sweetly at Nyx.

"Jeez what's taking her so long? Even with her washing her hair she should have been out a couple of minutes ago." stated Weiss annoyed with the host of the house.

"Patience Weiss, you know how she can be. Besides I wouldn't be surprised if she decided to have a bit of her 'fun' with Nyx. After all they were both... nude when we came in." said Blake trying to calm Weiss down, a small blush appearing her cheeks as she remembers the scene of two gigantic, very fit, and muscular woman nude in bed together.

Weiss blushed remembering the same scene but then crossed her arms, "She better not be! There's guests in the place!" she exclaimed before a door swung open with speed.

"Ta-da!" yelled Yang as she came out of the room being carried by the gigantic woman who both Weiss and Blake assume is Nyx.

Nyx chuckles at her girlfriends excitement and then looks at the stunned duo, "Hello, I'm Nyx Dezseld and it is a pleasure to meet you both." Nyx stated as she smiled softly at them.

The duo's jaw dropped as they saw Nyx carrying Yang with ease, as well as the height of the woman. Yang already somewhat towered both Weiss and Blake but now they see a woman who is a head taller, maybe more, taller than Yang. It felt like looking at the giant instead.

"Told you they would be surprised sexy." said Yang as she rested her head against Nyx's shoulder.

"You were right dear, but it seems more like they're frozen than surprised." stated Nyx concerned for the speechless and still duo of Blake and Weiss.

Blake was the first one to speak after an long pause of awkwards silence, "A d-dragon faunus?!" she exclaimed surprised, looking at Nyx who wasn't hiding her appearance like she did before. "I thought your race was extinct milennias ago!" stated Blake in both excitement and worry.

"Apologies, but I'm not a faunus. I am similar to one but I am not one." responded Nyx to Blake with a apologetic smile in her face.

Weiss then spoke, "Yang how does someone that taller than you even exists?!" she exclaimed in pure shock and jealously as she noticed her special 'features' were slightly more fortunate than Yang's.

"I wondered the same thing Ice Queen. But I have to admit her height makes her even sexier." said Yang showing off Nyx, and before Nyx spoke Yang happily stated, "One, no Nyxi, Weiss is not an actual Queen althought she acts like it, and two I know you don't want be shown off but I couldn't help it since I finally have someone I love!"

Nyx smiled and chuckled, then kissed Yang gently, "Do you want me to put you down now?"

Yang nodded, and Nyx complied. Yang held Nyx hand and stood next to her, showing off the size difference between Nyx and Yang. Yang only reached up to Nyx shoulder, which was very different than the difference when they first met and Nyx was using the change appearance spell.

Blake shook her head, and breathed deeply before applying her usual blank but smiling expression walking up to Nyx, "It's a pleasure to meet you Nyx, I'm Blake Belladonna." said Blake as she extended her hand to shake Nyx's. Nyx happily accepted the hand with a smile, "It is indeed. Apologies for seemingly shocking you guys."

"It's perfectly fine, we're more surprised Yang finally settled down with someone." said Blake with a chuckle.

"Is that so? I guess it is the usual expression then. However, if you do not mind me asking, what is wrong with your friend?" asked Nyx worried about how Weiss is still stunned to the point of no words or movement.

"She's just more surprised than I am. Also sorry about thinking you were a faunus, but if you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you?" asked Blake before second guessing how the question was said, "I'm sorry I meant like where are you from?"

Nyx looked at Blake and decided that it was too early to say, "Apologies... but I rather not speak of that right now. I did just meet you."

Blake nodded, "That's true. It's fine but I will probably ask later."

"Ice Queen you can talk you know, I brought her out so she can meet you guys!" yelled Yang at the speechless Weiss trying to get her attention. In the end, it was a unsuccessful attempt.

"Give me a bit Yang, I know how to get her out of that." stated Blake as she walked over to Weiss and whispered something into her ear.

Weiss blushed bright red, and looked at Blake before she yelled, "Blake Belladonna we won't say such things in public!"

Yang looked at Nyx who was also blushing, "What did she say beautiful?" asked Yang as she know Nyx overheard what Blake said.

"Sorry dear, but I won't repeat that right now." responded Nyx with an embarrased tone.

Weiss looked at the dragon-like giant woman and cleared her throat. She walked over to Nyx, and reached out her hand for a handshake, "Apologies for that appearance, I am Weiss Schnee, it is a pleasure to meet you." she stated professionally.

Nyx shook Weiss' hand gently and smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, and don't worry about that scene I'm more used to it than it appears."

Weiss looked surprised at the soft and honest voice that Nyx was speaking with, as well as her controlled behavior and unlike Yang's behavior. " _Yang with someone that has manners... I've seen everything now._ "

Yang smiled, and then said to everyone, "Well let's sit down, we have a lot of catching up to do."

They all nodded and proceeded to the couch before Nyx suddenly stopped in her place looking outside the balcony, the soft and happy expressionn now changed to an angry and serious expression.

"Something is wrong." Nyx said as she looked outside of the balcony. The trio of Blake, Weiss, and Yang look at her confused, then outside. Outside looks peacefull and tranquil.

"Hun, what are you talking about it's calm outside." said Yang looking at Nyx worried.

Nyx walks up to the balcony door and opens it, as soon as she opens it a roar echoes loudly in the town. The trio covers her ears but Nyx looks angrily at the building in front of her unshaken. Suddenly the building collapses letting a gigantic cloud of dust in it's wake. Blake, Weiss and Yang rush to the balcony meeting up with Nyx as they all witness a horrifying sight.

The dust settles, and they see a gigantic mob of Grimm, from Beowolves to Ursas, from Boarbatusks to Beringels, Nevermores, Death Stalkers, and even Goliaths were flooding the areas. Thousands of humans and faunus running away as the few Hunters and Huntresses stay and fight.

"H-How did this happen?" asked Weiss shocked and appalled by the sight.

"I don't know but we aren't letting them do what they want." said Yang as she gripped the railing hard enough to bend it.

"Well spoken Yang." Blake said as she began reloading and preparing Gambol Shroud.

"Truly." was all Nyx said before jumping over the railing like a mad woman. The trio looked at Nyx jumping. Both Blake and Weiss were worried and expected Yang to be the most worried, but saw Yang run inside to grab Ember Celica and then spring jump over the railing as well.

Both Blake and Weiss were about to freak out until they saw both Yang and Nyx land gently and sprint into the fight. Nyx activated her flames to act as a method of flying, she slowed herself down enough to the point that if she didn't turn her flames off, she would be floating slightly above the ground. Yang on the other hand had a more destructive gentle fall as she used Ember Celica in the same method.

Weiss and Blake looked at each other. "She's still crazy, but at least we know it's her" stated Blake smiling slightly.

"Agreed." Weiss responded as she created a slide made out of Ice heading towards the ground with Myrtenaster. Blake smiled and kissed Weiss cheek gently causing the Ice Queen to get a small blush, before jumping on the slide to slide down onto the street. Weiss scoffs and follows her on the ground before they both sprint into action.

"Help! Oh God Help!" was all a Hunter could scream as a group of Beringels smashed their fists into the Hunter's chest causing an explosion of blood to erupt and the Hunter to die on the spot. A group of civilians look from the building the Hunter was protecting, in horror and fear.

It was chaos at its finest for the civilians, the Grimm were taking over this section of the city, hunters and huntresses are dying left and right, and they have no way to defend themselves. They felt fear, true fear, and to make matters worse, the group of beringel turned their attention at the building. As they approached, two men from the group run down stairs armed with rifles. They aimed at the Beringels but they keeped moving forward.

"Stay back you filfthy mongrels!" yelled one of the two men.

"We said Stay Back!" yelled the other one, they both prepared to fire as the two biggest of the group were now the only ones moving forward.

The men fired each round in their magazines at the Beringels, but to no avail as the Beringels kept moving at them without flinching. All of a sudden, the men only hear clicks as they run out of rounds to fire. Both experienced fear, fear for their lives that were about to end. They experienced their entire life in a flash as they saw the Beringels fists swing at them in slow motion, until two other bright flashes appeared in the corner of one of the mens eye.

A strong breeze of wind, and a loud boom is heard as the flashes make contact with the two Beringels. The strong breeze pushed both of the men back against the building, and when they opened their eyes they saw a woman with dragon-like features flowing a bright blue around her body, and another woman with glowing yellow hair each one driving their fists into the Beringels chest causing them to fly away at an incredible speed and disintegrating in the process.

Both of the women stand as they look at the rest of the group of Beringels and other grimms that are now paying attention to them.

"Weiss! Blake!" yelled Yang at the approaching duo of Weiss and Blake.

"We're here Yang" Blake states as they both arrive to stand next to Nyx and Yang.

"Sorry to ask you guys out of the fun, but you guys mind running priority rescue?" asked Yang to Weiss and Blake as she cracks her knuckles.

"You know that's our job Yang, no need to ask." stated Weiss as she spun her Myrternaster setting it to the proper dust, before impaling it into the ground fortifying the building to make it a safe shelter for civilians.

Yang smirks and looks at Nyx who holds out of arm to her side, as a blue and black flame encircle and object in her hand. After the flames disappear a traditional glaive appeared in her hand.

Yang chuckled and looked back at the group of Grimm that are now preparing to charge, "Guess I don't need to ask if you're ready." said Yang.

Nyx nodded, "Of course not, I may not be a Huntress but I know I can't let anyone just die."

"Good, lets kick some ass." Yang said as both her and Nyx sprint towards the multiple groups of Grimm.

* * *

 **A/EN: Sorry to leave it in a cliffhanger type of deal guys, but I really wanted each of you to be excited for next chapter. I plan on making it big with multiple parts taking a role in the chapter. Other than that, I hope you guys enjoyed this weeks chapter, and as always feel free to send me requests, leave suggestions, and comments. All helpful criticism is taken happily. Have a Great Moring/Afternoon/Evening/Night!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Fight Against Chaos

**A/N: Apologize for not updating the stories for while, my schedule suddenly exploded with stuff I had to do for work. However, I will be updating the rest of the stories this within the next week. That's it for updates so as always I hope you enjoy this chapter of Dragons' Clash.**

* * *

Chapter 7: **The Fight Against Chaos**

Roars, growls, and yells are all that follow the duo of Yang and Nyx as they begin to clear each group of grimm that stand in their way. However, as they tear and kill each grimm, no matter of the type, that stand in their way, no significant progress on clearing all of them has been noticed. Waves and waves of Grimm still appear.

Nyx charges to a Death Stalker, her glaive in hand. The Death Stalker prepares a counter-attack as Nyx charges, it proceeds to try to intercept her by lunging it's stinger at her. Nyx notices the movement and begins to speed up. As the stinger is about to make contact with Nyx, she parries it and uses the momentum to impale the ground. With the added speed Nyx allowed to move herself in, she proceeds to jump, using her glaive to cut section of the Death Stalker's tail into thin slices. The Death Stalker screeches in pain and then attempts to use it's left claw as another attack against the airborne woman. Nyx doesn't entertain the idea and uses her flames to move out of way of the attack, and rush towards the ground. She uses her quick descent to implae the head of the Death Stalker with her glaive, as the glaive makes contact with the Scorpion Grimm, suddenly it's whole body combusts in a dark blue and black flame causing it to disintegrate and disappear.

Yang following suit, passes Nyx as she deals with the Death Stalker and charges towards a group of Beowolves, four to be more precise. The Beowolves howl in anticipation of a fight and rush towards the charging woman. Yang notices this and uses it to her advantage, she fires one shot of Ember Celica behind her to boost her speed, and with the added force she close lines the lead of the group with enough strength to break a building. The Beowolf lets out a howl of pain as it disintegrates due to the force of the woman. The other three however do not stop their movement as they now change actions from charging at the glowing-haired woman to attacking her. Yang scoffs and fires a shot off Ember Celica underneath her causing her to fly upwards, as she reaches the peak of the jump, she fires another round with her gauntlets and uses the force to slam her fist into the head of one of the other beowolves. As the head of that Beowolf makes contact with the concrete road, the road cracks heavily and the Beowolf releases a pained yelp as it disintegrates. Without wasting time, she fires another slug to into the opposing direction of another Beowolf launching her towards it. The Beowolf swipes downwards to attack Yang but just as the attack was about to land she stops and sprints behind it. Yang grabs the Beowolfs waist and with all her strength she supplgauntexes the Beowolf against the ground, yet again creating another crack on the road appears as the Beowolf disappears. The last Beowolf lunges at Yang, who is currently recovering from her attack. Yang plants her hands on the ground and flips backwards, shooting a kick against the last Beowolf's jaw. As she lands on her feet she lunges at the dazed Beowolf and begins to unleash a flurry of punches, each one targeting a different spot and each one firing a slug from her gauntlets, after the last punch lands the Beowolf slams against the ground and disintegrates.

Nyx meets up with Yang as she noticed Yang kill off the last Beowolf.

"There's no end to them." Nyx said as she looks a the incoming hoards of Grimm.

"You're right, but that just means that we have to beat them all." responded Yang with a smirk.

"You're right but even with our strength some will get through deeper into the town, but I have an idea for that." said Nyx looking at Yang with a smile and allowing her glaive to disppear in a cloud of flames.

"You got a point, so let's hear this plan." responded Yang as she moves into a fighting stance as the next group of Grimm rush towards them.

Nyx looks at the group of Grimm and notices a flock of five Nevermores. She raises her hand and yells out what seems like a spell in her language, allowing a beam of bright light escape her palm aiming towards the Nevermores. As the light makes contact with three of the five Nevermores, they suddenly ignite in a bright blue and black flame causing them to fall out of the sky and disintegrate in the process. She looks back at Yang.

"It would take too long to explain. Just shoot some slugs of Ember Celica at me when I tell you to." Nyx said moving into a fighting stance.

"What? Why? I rather not hurt you. Besides, how is that gonna help?" asked Yang confused and somewhat worried at Nyx. Before lunging towards an Ursa, she quickly lands a powerful punch into the chest of the Ursa, however it remains standing and proceeds to attack Yang.

Nyx rushes slighty after Yang and as the Ursa raises it's paw to attack Yang she moves with incredible speed and transforms her hand into that of a Dragon's claw and decapitates the Ursa with ease.

"Well Ember Celica is fire based isn't it?" resonded Nyx as she lunged at some Beringels and successfully decapitating or impaling each one with incredible speed.

A group of three Boartusks charge at Yang with their tusk. Yang prepares herself by raising her hands and grabbing the tusks of the lead Boartusk stopping it in place. The other two move around the lead one in an attempt to crush Yang. As they get closer, Yang uses her immense strength and breaks the tusks of the one Boartusk she was holding and uses the sharp points to impale the incoming threats in their place. All three let out a roar of pain, but the two impaled Boartusks disintegrate, the leader quickly goes back on the offense and proceeds to rush Yang again. She raises her fist and slams it towards the head of the Boartusk, shooting a slug in the process, and with that it disintegrates as well.

"Yeah it is, but I don't see your point." responded Yang as she finished up the last Boartusk.

"Just trust me love. I'll be able to stop the ones that goes past us from entering deeper into the city." said Nyx as she summoned a bow of flames and released multiple arrows at the incoming Beringels, each arrow hitting deadcenter of their forehead and killing them off.

"Fine, but I still don't like it Nyxi." responded Yang as she fired more slugs to the coming groups of Grimm.

"It's gonna be a bit hard with all these Grimm swarming us though." said Yang releasing more slugs onto the incoming groups. Each slug managing to hit a vital spot and disintegrating their target.

As both Nyx and Yang were busy talking and fighting the groups that were in front of them, a group of new Grimm manage to sneak up behind them. As they release their camoflague Nyx managed to pick up their presence and summoned an arrow to her hand before turning around and stabbing the one behind her in it's chest. The new Grimm growled in pain before disappearing. Yang heard it and turned around just as the one behind her released it's attack. She went to put her guard up but she wasn't going to be able to block the attack. Nyx suddenly appeared in front of Yang with her defensive scales already formed on her arms and blocked the attack. To both Yang's and Nyx's surprise however, the claws of the new Grimm managed to break enough scales to cause a deep gash, gushing blood, on Nyx's wrists. Nyx winces slighty in pain and is slightly blown back by the strength of the attack, however she quickly switches from defensive to offensive and summon another arrow to appear and shoots the new Grimm straight into it's forehead. The new Grimm drops it's arms to it's side and falls on the ground before disintegratting.

Nyx uses her flames to cauterize the new gashes on her wrists, and says "What the hell were those?"

"I don't know but we don't have time to talk, there's a lot more Grimm coming." responded Yang as a bigger group Grimm rush towards the duo.

Nyx looks at the group and prepares her bow, this group was larger than the other ones.

"Shit looks like the plan will have to wait." said Nyx releasing more arrows onto the group, unlike last time however, most of the Grimm survived the impacts.

Yang and Nyx now look more concerned and serious as they see the arrows hit but the Grimm still rush.

"Something is fishy about this Nyx." said Yang as she fired slugs towards the group.

"Yeah, and I think I know who exactly it could be." responded Nyx switching from her bow to the palms of her hands. Once again she blast more beams of light against the hoard incoming towards them. Nyx manages to burn and disintegrate most, until suddenly the beams seems to be disappearing at soon as they reach them hoard.

Nyx grits her teeth and her expression changes of that to anger, "Shepherd!..." she growls under breath. She looks at Yang and yells towards her, "Yang, no time we have to do the plan now!"

"Right!" responds Yang as she continues to fire slugs.

Nyx uses her flames to leap high into the air. As she reaches the peak she uses her flames to create a pair of Dragon Wings from her back to let her hover in place, she looks back at Yang about to tell her to fire at her until she notices multiple distortions surrounding Yang.

"Yang you're surrounded! Look out!" yells Nyx towards Yang. As soon as Nyx finishes her sentece, the distortians disappear leaving in it's place three of the new Grimm surrounding Yang. Nyx quickly summons her bow and fires three arrows to hit each one, but as the arrows approach their targets, they are quickly swiped away by the Grimm.

Yang turns around and notices the trio of Grimm unleash their attack, she knows she doesn't have time to put her guard up, even though she knows it doesn't matter. Suddenly time slows down for Yang as their attacks are about to reach her, the only thought in her head was " _I can't let myself die... Not yet... Nyx needs me... So I won't let myself die!_ "

Yang suddenly and quickly slams a foot forward, a bright yellow aura of fire surrounding her. As the aura spikes around her, her body reacts to the attacks with incredible speed managing to dodge each one. At the same time, she summons a Claymore in her hands and swipes horizontally against each of the Grimm cutting them in half.

Nyx looks at Yang in awe but smiles happily, seeing that Yang is safe. Without missing a beat Yang lets the claymore disppear from her hand and uses her surrounding aura to create a bight ball of yellow flames, shooting it towards Nyx. Nyx sitcks her hand out and catches the balls of yellow flames, absorbing it and adding it to her flames. A bright flash occurs as Nyx absorbs the energy of Yang's flame.

Nyx summons a bow, however it was unlike the one she used earlier. This one was eccentric, sleek but held a detailed design. It looked as though it was a bow designed after a dragon, the mouth open was were the arrow was shot out. As the bow appeared, a arrow appeared next to Nyx. The arrow itself seemed to be slim but as it reached the tip, it began to take a box shape before being slowly pushed down back into a point. Nyx grabbed the arrow, turned around and aimed it as far as she could see destruction.

Nyx prepares to release the arrow before uttering a phrase, " **Sit Mihi Creare Ferro Flamma** " under her breath as she releases the arrow. For a moment the arrow stays in it's place as it ignites in a bight silver glow and flies through the air towards the edge of destruction.

As the arrow impacts the ground, a gigantic box begins forming around the section of the city already destroyed by the Grimm enclosing everyone inside of it. The few Grimm that managed to make it that far see the walls the box has formed and proceed to charge it, as they pass through it their bodies are ignited with a silver flame and then quickly burned to a crisp.

Nyx turns around to the gigantic hoard of Grimm still rushing that section of the city, she aims her bow towards the center of the group and another arrow appears besides her. She grabs the arrow and pulls back her bow with the arrow. Before releasing that arrow she utters " **Sit Mihi in Flamma Exstirpare Malum** " under her breath and releases the arrow. The arrow this time ignites in a bright blue, yellow, and black coat of flames and launches immediately against the center of the hoard. Upon impact an explosion of massive proportions occurs, igniting and burning all Grimm on the ground to a crisp, however leaving all humans and other animals alive.

As the hoard of Grimm disappear in front of Nyx's and Yang's eyes both of them spotted something in the distance. It was what could only be described as a portal, allowing more and more Grimm to be summoned into the area. Nyx knew who had placed the portal down and aimed her bow at the portal summoning another arrow next to her. She grabbed the arrow and placed it in her bow before pulling back, allowing all of the aura that surrounded her, to be surrounding the arrow instead. With her heart and anger, she yells at the top of her lungs, " **ET MEA OMNIA FLAMMIS INIQUOS, PACEM PECCATORUM** " as she releases the arrow.

The arrow's light darkens the surrounding area as it burn brightly through the air at the portal. Any of the airborne Grimm that is remotely close to the arrow are immediately burned to a crisp due to the intense heat of the aura surrounding it. As it is about to impact the portal, something at an incredible speed flies out of it into the air. The arrow impacts the portal, causing a vortex to appear in the surrounding area sucking in ground and the portal. The reaction lasts for a couple of seconds before it implodes and causes a huge explosion in the form of an X to appear before subsiding and disappearing.

Nyx's wings disappear as the portal is destroyed and she begins falling onto the ground. Yang immediately springs into action and charges to the area that Nyx is about to fall on.

"Fuck! I'm not gonna make it!" says Yang under her breath as she notices that Nyx is too far from her, and is plummeting fast.

Suddenly just as Nyx was about to hit the floor, a blur of red appeared across Yang's eyes catching Nyx.

Yang stopped in her place and looked around only to find Ruby next to her placing Nyx on the floor.

"Ruby!" yelled Yang as she runs towards both Ruby and Nyx.

Ruby takes of her cape, folds it and places it beneath Nyx's head. She looks up to Yang and smiles while saying, "Just in time."

"You're damn right on that Ruby! Thank You so much!" she says as she bear hugs Ruby tighter than an Ursa.

"Yaaaaaaaang you're crushing me! I can't breathe!" struggled to say Ruby as she was being crushed by Yang.

Yang lets her sister go and looks at her with tears in her eyes and a wide smile. "Sorry Rubes... I was just so worried about you and Nyx..." she said.

"Do-don't you remember? I'm a Mortal Go-Goddess..." said Nyx as she wakes up and sees both the sisters.

"Nyx!" both the sisters yelled and Yang went an bear hugged the tired Nyx. Ruby stood next both of them smiling.

"Yang you're crushing me..." said Nyx as she weakly hugs Yang back.

"Do you blame me for it?" asked Yang as she lets Nyx go.

"No... after all I almost fell like a rock from the top of Beacon Tower... It's just we're not in the clear yet..." said Nyx weakly as she sat up slowly.

"What do you mean?" asked Yang curious."

Nyx only pointed up in the sky. Both Yang and Ruby look up only to see one Grimm, one that they already fought before. The Wyvern was floating on top of where the portal was.

"H-how? I thought we killed it years ago." said Yang looking in disbelief.

"W-we did..." responded Ruby also looking in disbelief.

"I know you guys did... But someone decided to bring one back." said Nyx as she slowly stands up. She breathes deeply and slowly before breathing deeply again.

"Isn't that right Shepherd!?" Nyx yelled at the sky towards the Wyvern.

A dark laughed echoed through the city, "I'm surprised you're still up after those attacks!" yelled the deep voice back.

"Just like my father I can't go down that easily!" yelled Nyx back.

Weiss, and Blake meet up with the trio of Ruby, Yang and Nyx only to look up at the Wyvern as well.

"That might be true but you can't do anything this time Nyx! You'll join your family today!" yelled the voice back.

"Nyx who are you yelling at?" asked Weiss looking at the angry dragon-like woman.

"The Shepherd of Flames. My family's enemy since we were even born..." responded Nyx as she looked up at the sky to the Wyvern.

"Where is he Nyx?" asked Yang now getting angry as well.

Nyx points to the Wyvern. Team RWBY looks at the Wyvern and only now notice a man standing on top of the Wyvern wearing a cloak and chains around his limbs.

"What will do now Nyx? Do you believe you can kill both this shadow and the Wyvern? Or will you die without accomplishing anything?" yelled the Shepherd back at Nyx.

"What are we going to do Nyx?" asked Yang looking at her partner. Nyx stayed quiet and closed her eyes. She slowly opens her eyes and looks at Yang and the others.

"Guys... can I leave you to fight the shadow?..." asked Nyx calmly.

"What? But those shadows almost killed you once. How can we fight them?" asked Ruby, both Blake and Weiss look at Nyx with surprise.

"I know that Ruby... but that shadow isn't like that one. It's weaker but it plays as a support. He's using his black flames to power up those Grimm he controls... which is why there that new kind, and why some of my attacks didn't effect them sometimes..." responds Nyx looking at Yang.

Yang looks back in silence at Nyx, who stares back at her in slight concern, "We'll take care of him... just be careful against that Wyvern ok?" said Yang.

"How are we supposed to fight the Shepherd is he almost killed you Nyx?" asked Blake.

Nyx looked at them, "I'll let you borrow some of my flames... It won't be much but it should let you beat him if you guys work together." Nyx responded as she places her hand on her chest before pulling out four small orbs on her finger tips. "Take one and breath slowly... your bodies will accomodate to the sudden change and you guys should have flames as well... don't worry about control either, you guys should have full control of them since I'm sharing it with you."

Team RWBY nodded as they each received one of the colored orbs. Yang walsk up to Nyx and kisses her gently before holding her hand. "How do you plan on fighting that Wyvern?"

Nyx smirks and smiles, kissing the top of Yang's hand. "I think you and Ruby have seen entirely how I plan to. Just don't worry about me afterwards..." said Nyx as she lets go of Yang's hand and walks towards the Wyvern letting her flames circle around her.

" _Father forgive me for using this again... But I have to protect them._ " thought Nyx before sprinting and jumping in the air. As she reaches the peak of the jump, she allows her flames to make a cacoon-like shape around her.

The Wyvern roars at the new presence in the air, and as it goes to attack Team RWBY watches from the ground with worry. Only to hear a louder roar trickel through the air.

* * *

 **A/EN: I Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Dragons' Clash. Again apologize for taking so long to update it and I want to let you guys know I will be updating the others as well. As always if you guys have any requests, suggestions, and/or comments for me please either leave them in the comments or PM me. Have a great morning, afternoon, evening, and/or Night!**


End file.
